The Last Step
by alliegirl4life
Summary: Chapter 16 UP! based on actual storyline! Shawn crosses the line with the boss, Vince and now has to pay dearly for it. I know not the best summary, but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Throughout his entire life, he would have never imagined this would ever happen. It was 1997, one week before Survivor Series to be more precise, and here he stood next to Paul, trying to sort out some plans for the upcoming Pay Per View. They both stood over the speaker phone, talking to the boss to give their opinions: specifically concerning the current WWF Champion at the time, Bret Hart.

"But Vince that is B.S! He demands all that money-and for what? What has he ever done to earn that huge pay check?" Paul exclaimed. "Next thing you know, his demands will be driving this company completely to the ground!"

"I know….but guys there is little I can do." Shawn saw Paul glance at him and he knew it was his time to chime in.

"Well Vince, perhaps during my match with him this coming Sunday, we should get the belt off of him…"

"What are you talking about, Shawn?" Vince asked.

"What I am saying is, I will do whatever you want; whether we do a fast count or have me put him into a hold and have someone ring the bell, it doesn't matter. You all have put up with so much from me-I will do whatever it takes-my loyalty is here with you." Shawn paused just long enough for Vince to think of a response.

"Well, that sounds pretty serious….I have until Saturday to talk to Bret. But that may have to be a last resort, if not real option. I'll see what I can do…." Shawn had then heard the dial tone click on as Vince had obviously replaced the receiver on the other end. He then looked at Paul, stunned.

"So, you think he'll actually go for it?" Paul had begun.

"We'll just see I guess….we'll just have to see…" Shawn had replied as he stared out into the front view window.

---

Shawn closed his eyes tightly at the very memory of this conversation running through his mind. It was now eight or so years later and here he stood, inside a WWE men's locker room pondering over the events leading to Survivor Series of 1997. Had it been that long since the infamous Bret Hart Screw job took place? Why was he still thinking about it? As he attempted to find the answers, the door's slamming hinges directly behind him had disrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to see the one and only Vince, standing right behind him.

"So, you ready for tonight?" Vince asked apprehensively.

"I suppose…explain to me this-why are we doing this again?" Shawn rubbed his eyes impatiently as he sat there. For the night's main event-Vince was scheduled to do a Bret Hart DVD review….and then something about himself getting a tongue lashing-but the results of this developing storyline were still quite vague to the Show Stopper.

"To raise ratings and sell DVD's…" The boss finally replied as he stood there. His answer, however, still didn't give the clarity Shawn's curious mind had been looking for; but nonetheless, he gave his trust worthy boss the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright, let's do it then." Shawn pulled up his pants' leg as he followed Vince out the door.

**Later That Night:**

Vince remained in the middle of the ring getting ready for what he liked to call: _the promo of the night_. The audience surrounding him began to get louder with each passing second as his words grew more intense.

"Who out of you thinks I was right that night in Montreal? Who thinks Bret was…_wrong_…?" He ignored the crowd's booing reaction as he continued. "You see what just happened? I just got you to give me the answer that I wanted to hear…I tricked you. Just like I tricked Bret Hart on that very fateful night-and speaking of which…" he was about to continue when Shawn appeared making his way down the ramp. Vince looked on as Shawn's face took a solemn expression; which was odd, the Chairman thought. Shawn's music stopped as he finally approached Vince, although seemingly hesitant to do so.

"Vince," Shawn leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I think you should really hear me out here….."

"What?" Vince then heard the arena calling Bret's name and acknowledged it faithfully. "Yes, you want Bret, of course you do," he turned to face Shawn once again, "come on, Shawn….what's the matter? Listen, what ever it is that you want to say to me, you can say in front of them, go on, and say whatever it is you need to say-you're Shawn Michaels." Vince's eyes remained set on Shawn's face for a few moments and what he saw, he hadn't liked in the least. The show stopper took the microphone finally, and began his speech.

"Now, Vince, I have been asked time and time again and I have answered this question sincerely-if I could do _it_ again, if the circumstances were exactly the same, Shawn, would you do it all over again? And I have given the same exact answer every single time-yes, I would do it again." He was interrupted by Vince's abrupt applause, causing him to become a little more nervous. "Now, it's one thing for Bret to be living that same night over and over, but for YOU to be living in that moment time and time again-Vince, I think it's time that you let it go….I think it's time that you move on….I mean don't you think that its time to you know, grow up a little bit?" the crowd was instilled with silence as a creepy, almost embarrassed grin swept across Vince's face. Shawn handed back the microphone as he became filled with instant regret. Only the lord could have seen this coming…but Shawn was completely unaware of how bad his situation was about to get. Slowly, Vince responded.

"Now, Shawn, let me see if I got this moving on stuff straight…..there have been plenty of people who have 'moved on', hell, Buddy Roger's name was mentioned earlier, he has moved on," The Chairman paused to let the effects of his words sink in, "Shawn the fact of the matter is a lot of people have moved on…but one name has stayed constant. And that name, is McMahon. You don't want me to move on, because you know damn well what will happen if I _do_. I can make you move on, with just a snap of my fingers. You have responsibilities now, Shawn. A family, a wife at home-you provide a good education and it would be a rather shame if I were _to take that all away_ from you, now wouldn't it?" Shawn thought about Vince's last words as the camera man zoomed in on his emotionless face; he was so stuck in thought-he didn't know how to react when the camera's lens hit him. And there his boss was, still complaining. Finally, after what seemed to be for an eternity, Vince went silent. Once he did so, Shawn began to take off his jacket, which had sent Vince practically running out of the ring. As Shawn remained standing there, his thoughts began to race. He continued to ponder over how bad the situation might become, he was not aware of how horrible things were about to get. Vince wasn't going to back down, he silently thought to himself, not if Vince himself had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note**: Now I know it wasn't as good as what it could have been, but seriously, what did you think? any opinions welcome, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Locker room, 11:45pm Monday Night:**

The voice of the Chairman echoed in the back of Michaels' mind as he pulled off his boots and placed them in his gym bag. He knew Vince probably wouldn't make anything out of what happened just over an hour ago but that was one thing about the boss that Shawn didn't like at the least: his boss was the most unpredictable person he had ever come to know; and to say beforehand that he wouldn't do something was a dangerous thing to do. Then as he still pondered, he spotted something or someone approaching him in the corner of his eye; it turned out to be none other than Kurt Angle.

"Hey Shawn-I saw your performance out there tonight and man oh man, let me tell you-you have some guts!" Angle said as a creepy, cocky grin showed on his face. Shawn, being apprehensive, decided to try keeping his questions to a minimum; but curiosity got the best of him instantly.

"Huh, you seem pretty happy, so what's up?" Although Kurt was silent at first, Shawn couldn't help but notice him almost attempting to hold back some laughter. Not thinking twice, he decided to store that away.

"Oh, uh, nothing, I was just thinking, Vince can be such an asshole sometimes, can't he? I mean come on Shawn, really think about it-here you are, working your tail off doing one of the best jobs in WWE, and there he is, the Chairman of the board, treating you like crap! And just to let you know, I completely agree with you 100! Vince _should move on_." Kurt stood there as Shawn's eyes darted curiously.

"You _do?_"

"Yes," Kurt replied as he put his hands on the Icon's shoulders, "I do. In fact Vince should have to pay for saying such things to you. And if he dare attempts to screw you over like he said he would, then I'll be there beating him to a pulp to make sure that doesn't happen." Shawn thought about his speech to himself for a few moments before saying anything aloud. He then smiled and patted Kurt on the back.

"Yea, why thank you Kurt, I do appreciate your honesty and your help, really I do. And if anything does come up, that I'll need your help with, I will be sure to let you know, alright?" He then took note as Kurt fell completely silent for a few moments.

"Alright, will do. Ok, see you later, Shawn." Kurt said while walking out of the locker room door.

"Bye." Shawn called back. –_Strange_-he thought to himself suddenly as he turned back around. He remembered Kurt's speech once again and recalled that something didn't quite seem right. _Wait a minute, Kurt isn't the type to do something for nothing, there has to be something in it for him, there has to BE! _But what that something was, Shawn couldn't be exactly sure. Not trying to attract any attention from the other wrestlers inside the locker room, he packed up his bags and headed straight through the door. All the while, hoping that tonight's events wouldn't come to harm him anytime soon. Oh how wrong he was going to be!


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt had just got done talking to the show stopper in the locker room, and now he was going to do what he was ordered to do earlier: fill in Vince McMahon on the fresh details of what Shawn had just told him. Although it didn't necessarily go as planned, it was better than nothing. Without hesitation, Kurt knocked on the boss's office door.

"Come in..." Vince's voice called from inside. Kurt walked inside to discover the boss sitting at the huge mahogany desk filing paper work-or what he assumed was paper work. "Oh, Kurt, so you did what I asked of you earlier, right?"

"Yes I did, Mr. McMahon..." Kurt sighed as he knew the boss wasn't going to be getting the best of news. His plan hadn't exactly worked after all. "But, there is a slight problem?"

"Well, what? Did Shawn finally say something he shouldn't have? Come on, Kurt; tell me...unless you screwed up somehow?"

"It's not that, but I am afraid that he didn't necessarily go for the bait ...you see..." He saw the boss stand up right in front of him, causing his face to grow rather pale.

"What do YOU mean; he didn't fall for the bait? I told you Kurt, he shouldn't have known what you were up to...so I take it, that you screwed up? Well let me tell you something!-I-"

"No, it's not that, really, I guess he just didn't really reveal what you said he would...you wanted him to say something incriminating...well, he didn't necessarily do that...I donno, I guess he is just too slick for that I suppose..." He expected the boss to begin a choke slam on him, but instead, the boss's grim expression suddenly lightened up out of the blue. It almost seemed as if he was getting a cruel idea...and little did Kurt know, he was correct.

"You know, it doesn't really matter what he said, because you just gave me a brilliant idea!" Kurt watched his boss practically drool on the floor. "YEA! I got an excellent idea; say if you do something for me, I will do something for you, ok? How does that sound?"

Kurt smiled with glee. "It would be a pleasure, sir!" "Alright...say if I have you do me a favor ...I will bring you over to smack down, and make you champ, that's if you can do this for me..." "Oh ABSOLUTELY! ANYTHING!"

"I want you to injure Shawn so badly, that he wont be able to make it to the Royal Rumble! Yea...that's it...break his ankle! Make him suffer! Hell, make him bleed so bad that he won't be able to stand up! Hahahaha!"

"Are you serious? Hehe...you're kidding right?" The Olympian asked as he stood in front of the desk.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT IM SERIOUS! say this coming Tuesday...I want you, to make him pay...I want him to suffer for what he said to me...and for doing this favor...you will indefinitely be crowned New Heavyweight Champion...sound like a deal...?" Vince extended his hand...he half way thought that Kurt would refuse...due to admiration, but with surprise...he smiled and shook his hand gracefully.

"Damn right, McMahon...you got yourself a deal! How do you want it done...?" Vince's face lit up as he described all the gruesome details for their manipulating plan to rid of the show stopper for good...

**Meanwhile: San Antonio, TX**

"Where is his cell phone? He isn't answering his hotel phone, I wonder why..." Rebecca Hickenbottom said to herself as she tore through her desk drawer, trying to find her husband's portable cell phone number. Finally after three solid minutes of searching through the notes and papers stuffed within the drawer, she found the slip of paper with the new cell phone number scribbled on its lines. Quickly, she picked up the phone lying next to her bed, and dialed the numbers. "Hello, Shawn?"

"Hey hunny...how are you? How are the kids?" Shawn's voice answered back. Rebecca sighed with relief; it was so good to hear her sweetheart's voice once again.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, the kids are asleep...finally, peace and quiet, and they miss you terribly...especially Cameron...he wishes you were home..."

"Yea...I know...I miss the kids and you so much...I wish I was at home...but hey, I have to do what I have to do, right?"

"Yea...hey, I was watching you tonight, and I was just wondering...is this thing between you and Vince just a storyline?"

"Uh...I really don't know, I wish I did...but he's not telling me one way or the other...I guess he's just going along with it as we go on...I really don't know..." Rebecca listened in as her husband's voice seemed to break up a little...she knew this had to be getting to him one way or the other, regardless if it was fake or not.

"Wow, I don't know what to say...maybe you should have just stayed backstage..."

"I tried that, but he told me, 'come on out, we have a storyline to tell...and this one's just a classic!' You know, the same old, same old. Only this time, I have no idea why he chose me...he knows for a fact Bret is never coming back..." 

"Yea, so I have heard all over...when are you going to be able to come back home?"

"As soon as this storyline is finished, I will try to make some way to get time off, but for right now, Vince is demanding that I stay around...I'm sorry...I love you sweetie..."

Rebecca almost felt like crying right there. She had missed her husband so bad, that it was almost killing her inside. But she didn't want her husband to know how she felt, so she slowly exhaled to prevent any tears from falling. "I miss you too; honey...just try to stay safe alright...and we miss you..." She whipped her cheek as a single tear fell down. She kept her voice to a bare minimum, but somehow, her husband caught her.

"Oh, please don't cry...I will be home soon, I promise..." "Alright...well, good night...sweet dreams..." Rebecca couldn't stand it, she just hung up the phone without letting Shawn get in another word. She thought it selfish...but she would have broken down if she remained on the phone one second longer. After the conversation was complete, Rebecca placed the slip of paper on her desk and crept under the covers...just praying for her husband to come home sooner, rather than later...

**Meanwhile, back at the arena**:

Vince filed through the final pieces of paper that lay upon his desk right as the clock struck 12 am. All this paperwork of course, was to sign on some released talent over to OVW...the territory advancement for the WWE inc. Vince finally was able to recline in his chair and slip into deep thought...something he hadn't been able to do for the past few hours, to say the least. There he was, all alone in his office...it didn't really bother him, in fact, he liked the peace and quiet...it gave him time to think of some of the craziest storylines at times of need. And this time was no exception. Peering at the few papers in front of him, he suddenly came up with an idea...

'_Shawn might think he's going to get out of pushing the envelope with me this time...but he should just wait...he'll get what's coming to him_.' With that thought in mind, he glimpsed at the manila folder sitting directly in front of him, and tried to think of an alternative way to make Shawn suffer the consequences for his actions; given that if Kurt fails at his mission. He suddenly came up with a plan...he thought of Candice Michelle, one of the divas that worked for him, and thought of how convincingly tempting she could be to someone who hasn't seen his wife in so long. Then a plan struck him. He picked up a portable cam corder -_if he ever carries one of those_- and peered into its view finder. '_This is an excellent idea_', thought the Chairman as he laid back and looked through the lens, _'if Kurt doesn't injure him physically, why not get to him emotionally...yea_...?' He then saw a copy of Shawn's new autobiography and decided to look inside...particularly at one specific chapter...**_Rebecca_**...he then smiled as he slammed the book abruptly...'_Genius_!' He thought to himself..._'absolutely genius_...!'

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter. More coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday, 6:00 pm est. Time: Hartford, Conn.:**

Candice was doing a photo shoot for Maxine Magazine when her cell phone began to beep. Although she was busy, she decided to answer, thinking it was either Victoria or Torrie.

"Hello?"

"Hello, why Candice, is that you?" Vince asked apathetically. The sound of Candice's soft, harmonious voice was soothing to his very ears.

"Yea, hello, Vince, how may I be of service?" Candice asked as she peered around her inside the studio; hopefully no one was listening in on their conversation. So she glanced around her to make sure. Yep, the coast was absolutely clear. Thank god! Because whenever Vince called, it usually wasn't a good sign.

"I was wondering, you available for this coming Saturday? I might have something in mind that you could do for me. You know, a slight favor, if you will…."

"It depends….what do you need me to do for you?" She then listened in as the boss told her of his plan in store that he had for Shawn Michaels. A smile couldn't help but creep across her face by the very sound of it. "Why certainly I will be available. A skit, huh? What kind of skit?"

"You will just have to see…..but for right now I just need an answer; yes or no?"

"Yes, Mr. McMahon, anything you say……anything else you need?"

"Nope, that is all for now, and Oh! Remember to bring a lot of money with you this Saturday, because you are going to need it…."

"Ok? Will do, just call if you think of anything else. I have to go; the photo shoot is almost completed." She turned to the sound of the photographer's voice calling after her.

"Ok, I will let you go then. And, thanks so much again, you are such a great help. We will see you this weekend then." And without warning, Vince disconnected his line; leaving Candice to listen to the dial tone ringing in her ear. She sighed as she hung up, not having the slightest idea of what the boss actually wanted to accomplish. All he had told her was that she was needed for a skit this coming weekend that was going to be featuring Shawn Michaels. And then he had mentioned something about Monday Night Raw. The details were all but clear to her as she tried to think, '_what on earth does he need me to do a skit for? That sounds absolutely pointless! And why Shawn Michaels?'_ Her train of thought didn't last much longer however, when out of nowhere, the photographer walked up behind her, startling her.

"Hey, Candice….just ten more shots, and we'll be done, alright? Let's go!" She then followed as the photo shoot continued. This was going to be a long evening!

**Meanwhile, MCI Center, Washington D.C.-the same time**:

Vince hung up the phone for the second time that evening with an even bigger smile than he had had in a long time. He just got done talking to his son, Shane, in regards to Saturday. This weekend was going to be special, and he could feel it already. What he was planning for Shawn would come as a shock of a lifetime for anyone who knew the exact plans he had in mind. Slowly, these plans were growing into something Vince could only dream of; but nonetheless, come this Saturday; they would all start to become a reality. Suddenly, a knock at the door caught his attention. The person on the other side was none other than Kurt Angle himself, once again.

"Kurt! How's your day going?"

"Vince," Kurt gasped, "we need to really talk, NOW!" Kurt paced frantically as Vince tried to calm him down. Just what was the matter with him?

"What? What's the matter Kurt?"

"Are you absolutely sure, Shawn is going to be here tonight?"

"Yes, why? If he's not, I can seriously change that…"

"Well, I suggest you do, and quickly!"

"Just what is your problem? How dare you talk to me that way! You know, I outta spit in your face! You conniving bastard!" Vince went to go after the phone when Kurt's hand touched his arm. Not a smart move of that man, Vince recalled to himself.

"Vince, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think someone listened in on our conversation the other night! And I think that someone was Shawn himself!"

"WHAT! Who told you this?"

"Why else wouldn't he be here? Really think about it, Vince!" Kurt looked up at him pathetically as Vince tried to think to himself. He then began to laugh some more.

"Listen, that is your paranoia getting to you, ok? I honestly don't think he really listened in, after all, he wasn't even in the arena completely when we spoke, don't you remember?" Kurt finally relaxed, Vince was right after all.

"Ok, then why isn't he here, I thought we had a plan?" Thinking quickly, Vince picked up his cell phone for the third time that evening, this time, however, it was to call Shawn himself.

"Yes, Shawn, uh, where are you, if I can ask?" Vince finally asked.

"Oh, I am stuck in traffic……this damn driver in front of me don't know what a green light means, obviously.-hey, move it, buddy!" Shawn called out to no one in particular. Vince could almost imagine the driver who was sitting in front of Shawn, currently ruining his plans. The boss growled with agitation as Shawn went silent over the line.

"What's the matter? Hey, I'm sorry, but I can't help it if traffic sucks down in D.C., alright?"

"Oh, you better help it, because if you are not in this arena in the next fifteen minutes, your ass is screwed, _buddy_!" He hung up the phone as Kurt looked on. "Don't worry, he'll make it here, and we will make our plan work, if it's the last thing we ever do…."

**15 Minutes Later**:

"Why the hell, hey Carlito," Shawn called out as he made his way through the exit doors, "you hear from Vince tonight by any chance?" he happened to see the look on his face, and it had shock written all over it.

"Oh, no, I haven't….but I have heard that he has been in that office all day. I don't know why though."

"Ok, thanks…..I appreciate it." Shawn then passed him by as he walked toward the boss's domain.

"Seriously though..." Kurt said as he heard yet another knock at the door. "Oh Jesus! What now?" Shawn then came walking in, with not such a happy look on his face. Kurt and Vince then fell silent. "Hey, Shawn…..you finally made it I see…."

"Yea….if you say so." Shawn dropped his bag as he glared at Vince; _just what on earth was going on_?

"Shawn, yes, you have a match tonight, against Kurt….so get ready…" Vince growled once again. Shawn didn't hesitate, whatever was pissing the boss off had to do with something involving him, so he walked out the door peacefully, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"From Pennsylvania, Kurt Angle!" the announcer cried out as Shawn stood in the center of the ring, waiting for his opponent. After several moments, Kurt finally came out to his entrance music, but not before getting Shawn to wonder to himself, however. The match was finally underway as the two locked up. But instead of shaking his hand, Kurt just backed away.

'Must be trying to sell some heat,' Shawn thought as he put him into an arm lock. The match didn't seem to last long, though, when out of nowhere, Kurt unrepentantly grabbed his ankle. And this time, unlike all the other times, he grabbed and pulled hard! So much so that Shawn literally thought he was going to lose his ankle by the end of the night!

"AAAHHHHH! OUCH! KURT, LET GO!" But instead, Kurt just seethed with frustration.

"Tap you mofo! Tap!" He screamed beyond Shawn's outburst of cries. Finally, he grabbed the ropes signaling for a break in the submission hold. Kurt growled like an animal that had been let out of its cage as he began to beat down upon the Icon. Once the submission hold had been broken, Kurt about lost it. He had to find some way to make Shawn suffer, or his chances of pleasing the boss would be slim to none. Thinking fast, he went outside of the ring and grabbed a pre planted baseball bat from underneath the announcer's table. '_This should do the trick_!' He got back into the ring and backed Shawn up into a corner with a smile on his face.

"Oh man, Kurt….don't do this, what are you thinking? Come on, don't do this, No!" Kurt then began to lash out at the man, slugging him in the head so many times he could barely keep count he was swinging so hard. This was followed by him swinging the bat straight into Shawn's throat, cutting off precious air. As the Olympian continued to beat him down to a bloody heap, he began to lose consciousness; and then before he knew it, everything around him had faded to black.

**Note: Well, I hope you liked so far…..please R&R! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, but this story is mine! Enjoy!**

**East Rutherford, NJ, 7pm est. Time-MCI stadium-Wednesday**:

Shane made his way into the hotel with a weary expression on his face; it was just like Vince to throw over some last minute meeting! He sighed as he walked into the lobby where he was greeted by his sister, Stephanie.

"So, I see you finally made it," Stephanie commented as her eyes moved upon her brother, "it's about time!"

"Yea," he responded looking down at his watch with impatience, "mind telling me what this is all about?" He spotted his sister leading down the hall in a slick manner.

"Follow me, right this way…" just what his family was up to this time was beyond any reasoning with Shane. If this was just some cruddy meeting, however, he was going to be giving his father and sister a piece of his mind. But unlike all the other meetings that were held, this one seemed to have a different feeling to it. As if something was definitely wrong. He preceded his sister into the first private VIP room to their left, and was met with Vince, who was seen flipping through Shawn's well acclaimed book.

"Hello, Shane…..and look, you're just on time…" Vince gave another eerie grin, making his son rather upset.

"Dad, very funny….now will someone please tell me what on earth is going on?" he looked around the room and could tell just by the lack of lighting held within it, that his father and sister had been up to something. He placed his hand in his pocket as his father responded to his question.

"You see, Shane, there you go with your impatience…..just give me or should I say us…" He smiled as Candice walked into the room wearing nothing but a robe, "enough time to explain ourselves and then you will be sent on your way…sound fair enough?" Shane nodded his head, allowing his father to continue where he left off. "Very well then. You do know about the situation between Shawn Michaels and me, right?" Shane rolled his eyes in agitation; of course he knew how could he not? With all the times that his father had reminded him of it throughout the past week, it was any wonder why the information hadn't been literally drilled into his skull! "Well, as you might have heard, Shawn is getting what is coming to him. But I refuse to stop there….yea; he's going to be regretting ever stepping over the line with me….."

"Ok, dad, enough stalling already! Yea, I heard, the man is in the hospital due to Kurt slamming his head in….but please explain to me, why need to continue? He's already probably learned his lesson, and he probably won't do what he did ever again!"

"Yea, but as you already know all too well, _probably_-isn't good enough. At least not for me…."

"Well, damn it, it would be for me, see this is the difference between you and I, dad. You never give up! Here we are, and god knows what I am doing here! Hell, you told me to come, and for what? For you to tell me that Shawn is going to be regretting ever saying what he said? Huh, is that all? Because if it is-…" Stephanie suddenly grabbed his arm, shutting him up instantly. Vince then continued.

"Shane, shut the HELL UP! As I was saying…..you see I have Candice here, and she has allowed me to have her do a favor, an offer if you will….Candice," Vince ordered as he summoned her closer to his chair, "get out the camera….the professional one if you will?" Candice smiled gratefully as she pulled the camera out of her gym bag. She handed it over to Vince, while slipping back into the other secluded section of the VIP room. "You see this? This coming Saturday, Candice and Shawn are going on an expedition….and what I want you to do is, to carry around this camera, taking shots of them from afar…" Shane's face grew stoned as he looked at the camera in his father's arms….he knew all too well what this meant.

"NO! I absolutely refuse to do this, dad, what has Shawn ever really done to you? Dad, you know that Shawn doesn't deserve this!" Shane's voice went hysterical as his father just sat there, tossing down some vodka calmly; as if nothing was wrong. Stephanie then attempted to reassure her brother.

"Shane….you know that what Shawn did was wrong, and was disrespectful to our father…"

"And you think that this is going to make matters any better? You're going along with DAD on this?"

"Shane-listen..."

"Listen my ass! You know, you two are so much alike, most times, I am sorry for even being included in this family! And right now, I feel so damn disgraceful! How dare you do this!"

"Listen to ME SHANE!" Vince suddenly ordered amongst the chaos in the room. "Either you do this for me, or you can kiss your job within this very company and family good bye!"

"Oh, so now I have a job within this _family now?_ Oh how nice of you _dad!_ And what if I do this for you? What will I get in return? And let me tell you, it better be **_good_**!" Shane saw his father once again gaining an evil grin, making him think twice before saying another word…..now he knew what ever this offer was going to be, he wouldn't be able to pass up for anything else in the world.

**Hospital in East Rutherford, 8pm est. Time**:

The doctor just finished his rounds for the evening when Ric Flair came into the lobby room of the hospital. Recognizing the wrestler off of the television, he approached the man silently.

"Is there anything I could do for you, sir?"

"Oh, yes, doc," Ric commented as he stepped forward, "would there happen to be a Shawn Michaels in this facility? I heard he might be here, and I happen to know him quite personally, that is why I am asking?" The doctor peered through his clipboard to check over the list of names, and in no time flat nodded his head in recognition.

"And you would be?"

"Ric, Ric Flair…"

"Oh yes, right this way…." Ric was led to room #111 of the hospital where he saw Shawn attached to a bunch of tubes and on an oxygen tank. He nodded in seclusion as he walked inside the room with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, buddy…..can you hear me, Shawn? It's me, Ric…" He saw his friend open his eyes slowly and began to sit down in the pink leather chair right beside the bed.

"Hey, Ric….." Shawn sighed as he attempted to open his eyes more, but the bruises around them prevented him from doing so. "So, you saw what that scum bag did to me?"

"Yea, unfortunately, and don't worry, that bastard is going to pay, whether he likes it or not!" Ric finally responded as he looked at Shawn sorrowfully. "Look, your wife called the arena earlier today, and I told her what had happened….she should be here within the next several days…." He heard Shawn breathing heavy as he attempted to say something….his throat seemed so dry it was no wonder why he could barely talk above a whisper.

"Hopefully I will be out of here by then…."

"You should be….doc says you should be feeling alright by tomorrow sometime…but yet again we'll just see."

"Ric" he said as he turned his head ever so slightly, "as you know, I have my faith to guide me and I have said this many a time before, God works in mysterious ways….trust me, if the lord wants me to, I will be out of here…don't worry…." Shawn then closed his eyes once more and fell into unconsciousness. It almost hurt Ric to see his friend battered and bruised like that, but maybe Kurt will get what was coming to him, since after all, he was scheduled to fight him in less than 24 hours at yet another house show. Ric patted the show stopper's hand and made his way out the room door, just wondering to himself what Shawn had personally done wrong to deserve this kind of treatment.

**Please R&R! I know this was a short chapter but right now I am also reading a book so I have busy with that as well. More coming soon**!


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Hospital: Five Minutes Later**:

As Flair left the room, Shawn then rested his eyes and fell into a deep Trans. Once he was engulfed by the silence in the room surrounding him, he thought he heard the door open and the clicking noise of someone's shoes coming closer to him. He opened his heavy eyes, and saw it was Stephanie standing in front of his bed with her hand on her hip tapping her shoe.

"What are you doing here, Steph?"  
"Poor Shawn, poor, poor Shawn!" She commented as she opened the curtains where the bright moonlight came flooding in through the window. "You know Shawn you never ever disagree with a McMahon, its career ending, ya know ..." she said as she gained a serious facial expression. "It's about time the always lucky Shawn got his, not feeling so lucky anymore are you?"

Shawn turned his head and tried to reach for the call button to call a nurse down. Steph walked toward him and took the calling device out of his weak, shaking hand. "What's the matter Shawn? I won't bite! I ain't the one to worry about ... I just came her to give you a fair well good bye kiss ... You know me and hunter like to always sell the deal ... with a kiss.." she then kissed Shawn then walked out through the doorway. "Good luck Shawn, you'll be needing it!"

She closed the door and walked off.   
"Hunter, time to go!" She ordered her husband as Shawn spotted him standing near the doorway in sheer silence.  
Leaving the injured Shawn Michaels there alone in the hospital, she and Triple H proceeded to drive off to the McMahon mansion in Greenwich.

----

Shawn then opened his eyes once again only to see his hospital room once again. '_It was all just a **dream**_? _Wait a minute….what on earth-_…?' as he tried to get up, he felt his head shred with pain to the point where he felt like his skull would explode at any given second. It's just the anesthesia, he thought as he closed his bruised eyes, and it will all be over once I get myself out of here. He then fell back into unconsciousness, having the feeling that this was only the beginning.

**Meanwhile, Hotel in Eastern Rutherford, 11:45pm est. Time**:

Shane entered his room with a purpose…what his father had given to him inside the suitcase he held within his very arms was just unimaginable! He had to look inside once more just to be sure he wasn't dreaming; the lid was lifted and still contained inside was $10,000 wrapped in cases of single hundred dollar bills. His mouth watered at the sight before him….now he was pretty sure that he had made the right decision. And hopefully, Saturday came sooner, rather than later.

**MCI Stadium, 12am est. Time**:

Carlito was collecting his belongings when he spotted Ric Flair making his way into the locker room.

"Hey, Ric, nice job tonight! You killed him out there!" Of course he had been referring to Kurt Angle….who had to be checked on by a medic backstage, he was bleeding so badly. Ric, finally after a few moments, let out some laughter in approval.

"Yea, I guess I did do some justice tonight, didn't I?"

"What do you mean? What justice? Hehe, you are really funny, Ric, you know that?" It wasn't until then that Carlito took notice of Ric's rather grim expression as he stood there, peering into his locker blankly. "Ric, is something wrong? What, was it something I said?"

"Well, yes and no….you haven't heard what happened to Shawn, tonight at all, have you?" But right before Carlito could answer, Chris Masters and Tyson Tomko made their way into the room. "Oh, hey guys….what's up?"

"Nothing….hey, you heard about Shawn right?" Chris answered back. Carlito stood there in silence as he attempted to listen in on the conversation, hoping it would answer his own questions for him.

"Yea….I did, Shawn didn't deserve that….why Kurt attacked him like he did was and still _is_ beyond me! But he paid tonight for sure, and that's what counts! Shawn would have loved it!" Ric replied as his eyes misted with tears.

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious, Kurt…..and Shawn?" Carlito intervened. _So that was what had happened! Wow, Kurt got what was coming to him after all! _Not thinking, Carlito zipped up his gym bag and headed out the door, but not before telling the other guys to watch their backs…god only knew what Kurt would be capable of once he became well once again.

**Author Note: Thanks to all who commented on this story so far! And my thanks especially goes out to my friend, Amanda for coming up with the concept for Shawn's dream! Keep reading on, and please R&R! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Jersey Airport, 9am Friday Morning**:

Rebecca searched through her things inside her purse as her son, Cameron, kept asking and bombarding her with useless questions.

"Mommy, what time is it? Mommy, where is daddy? Mommy, why are we here?" All these questions were beginning to get on her nerves. She could no longer stand it, so she sighed and gave him one simple answer.

"Honey, we are here to see daddy, ok….now please…let me just grab my cell phone and we will be on our way to the hospital ok?" She took her cell phone out of her purse and decided to check the voice mail for any signs of life.

: **_NO MESSAGES AT THIS TIME_**: appeared before her eyes on the small blue screen.

'_Darn it! I wish he would call already. I hope he's ok.'_ She leaned back in the small cushioned chair as her son continued to look around, curiously. After ten minutes, she had packed up everything and stood out of her seat, expecting Cameron to follow. But instead, he stood there, glaring at the other children running around him. She could see that he wanted to socialize, but now was not the time for that. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, heading straight for the parking lot.

**The Hospital, 11 am est. Time**:

Shawn was attempting to sit upright in his bed when the nurse suddenly came into the room.

"Mr. Michaels….someone's here to see you…" She stood there waiting for assurance. Shawn smiled and looked up at her.

"Bring 'em on in…." He then saw his wife and his son make their way towards him as he tried to smile to ease their worries.

"Honey…..oh my goodness….what did they do to you? Are you feeling alright….?" Rebecca's hand gently caressed the side of his face as a single tear fell down her face.

"Yea….I guess I'm doing alright….hey Cameron…." He said to the small child standing beside his bed, "how is my little man holding up?" Instead of giving a response, however, the son remained by his mother's side, while not making eye contact. Shawn sighed as he leaned back in his bed; it had been a long week, and hopefully, this would be the end of his troubles. His wife then asked him about what exactly happened at the house show the other night. He told her all the details that he could possibly remember at the given moment. But one thing just didn't make sense, who on earth would want him so critically injured, that he wouldn't be able to stand or to wrestle? To him it just didn't make any sense.

"I wouldn't know," Rebecca replied, "obviously I don't think its Kurt who wants to hurt you so bad, and if so, then he's already done his dirty work. But someone had to have told him to do so." On that occurring thought, Shawn suddenly had one man's name come up in his mind-and that name, was his boss, Vince. Without hesitation, he asked his wife one question.

"Honey, has Vince attempted to contact you in any way? You know, since I have been in this hospital?" to that, his wife shook her head 'no'. "Well, say if he does, do me a huge favor….if he tries to tell you anything, anything at all, will you _please contact me_?"

"But honey, why…?"

"Just do this for ME, ok? The doctor says I should be out of here by tonight…..maybe sooner." Shawn glanced down at his son who was still standing by the bed. "What I want you to do is to find a hotel room around this general area. Somewhere close…..I am supposed to be cleared for wrestling hopefully by next week. And something tells me this 'storyline' between Vince and I isn't over yet. What I am thinking is that he is going to try to do something here soon."

"What do you mean something soon? To who?"

"It is either going to be me or you……and whatever it is…..it isn't good. You always tell me how the lord shows us stuff when there is something bad that is going to happen, right? Well, you won't believe me, but I had this dream about Stephanie coming into this room. She told me not to mess with a McMahon…..so if Vince tries to tell you anything at all…..just tell me alright….now please….go." he looked away as his wife kissed his cheek and left the room with her son in hand. He had no idea what he was talking about, but something told him, his boss was up to something. This was probably a hell of a lot more, than just a normal storyline.

**McMahon Mansion, Greenwich, Conn. 4pm est. Time**:

Stephanie clicked her cell phone shut as she heard her mother making her way into the living room.

"Who was that, dear?" Linda asked as she whipped her hands clean with a dish towel rag.

"Oh, it was just Shane….you know checking on me like he always does."

"Oh, he is so caring; you know he'd do anything for you…" Linda couldn't help but smile-if only she'd known.

"Yea," Steph responded back with a sly grin from ear to ear, "I guess he is, isn't he?" She saw her mother smile as she walked out of the room, obviously, the mother couldn't have been any more clueless! Stephanie smiled as she pondered over her part of the plan once more: call Shawn, tell him about the skit they have in mind, and send him in for the kill. It seemed all too perfect….and that was just the way the Billion Dollar Princess liked it. She placed the cell phone into her pocket and then grabbed for her purse….almost show time, she thought to herself-only one more day to go.

**The Hospital doors, 9pm est. Time**:

Shawn flinched as he made his way into his car when his cell phone began to ring unexpectantly.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Shawn, oh, it's so good to hear from you once again! So I heard you're all cleared to wrestle!" The raspy feminine voice made over the line. The voice was unmistakable-_Stephanie McMahon_, Shawn thought to himself.

"Why hello, Stephanie, how may I be of service?" He joked for a moment. But he wasn't hearing laughter on the other end, not the type of Stephanie he had known for so many years. _Odd,_ he recalled.

"Oh, you can be of service alright. Listen, will you be available tomorrow at noon perhaps?"

Shawn glanced down at his watch. _Noon, tomorrow? What for?_

"Yea, I guess I will be, why? What's up?"

"I seem to have a brilliant idea in mind, ok? Check this out, Candice Michelle, you know the diva? Well, she was wondering if she could go lingerie shopping tomorrow, and I thought, hey, what a great skit idea! So, you like it?" She had to keep her father's name out of the sequence of the conversation-one mention of her father and it could ruin the plan for good. Everyone within the company knew or at least had an idea of how smart and quick Shawn Michaels could be at any given time. And she was not willing to take the chance with him.

"Uh, yea, I don't see why not….although I am kind of dumbfounded as to why you would need me? Why not just have her go about it on her own?" Stephanie had to come up with a back up explanation and fast!

"Oh, Shawn, I thought we would need you because you are so popular, it would sell like mad, unlike her being alone. Besides, having a male with her, come on, think of the controversy that would create, huh?" Same old same old, the Icon thought. It was so like her to grab him out of the bunch because in a sense, she was right-he could sell practically anything she brought up to him. But right as he was about to approve of the meeting and plan for tomorrow, he rethought her words very quickly. _'Besides, having a male with her…..would bring controversy…' _He couldn't help but think of Vince McMahon once again. Why this kept happening to him, he had no idea. But he had to question it nonetheless.

"Uh, Stephanie, if you don't mind me asking, would your _father_ have anything to do with this plan of yours at all?"

"….Uh no, why? Why would he? I haven't heard from him in days." She felt her heart skip three whole beats….it wasn't like her to lie like this to a trusted employee, but at this time she had no other choice. She waited for his response, which seemed to take forever.

"Ok, it's a done deal…..where do you want me to meet you all?" She told him all he needed to know for the meeting and ended the call. Shawn pressed the 'end' button on his phone for a few moments while again thinking to himself. She had unremarkably stuttered when he had asked the last question. But yet again when did she NOT stutter? Just in case if something was aloof, however, he decided to make one more phone call. "Hello, Ric, yea, it's me, Shawn. Listen, have you heard from Shane, Stephanie or Vince at all since I got to the hospital?"

"No, why?"

"Do me a favor, find Angle for me, and ask him if **_he _**has talked to Vince at all….."

"Ok, any reason why?" _Why was he so insistent on knowing the damn details_?

"Ric, just do that for me, ok? Just ask him the question, and get back to me before noon tomorrow. I don't know why, but something is just not feeling right to me at all….if you catch my drift….Ric, are you there?" He waited for a few moments before another voice came over the line.

"Hey, you selfish son of a bitch!"

"KURT? What the god's gracious name are you…"

"Just listen to me…..you are going to pay….and so is Ric…..if you don't go through with Stephanie's plan tomorrow as your supposed to…expect Ric's career as well as his LIFE done for! Do you understand me?" Shawn hesitated. He was so shocked, what was he supposed to think or say at that particular time? Without acknowledging his instincts, he answered rather quickly.

"Yes, I understand. Just don't hurt him, alright Kurt….Kurt?" the line had cut off on him before he had a chance to say another word. Many thoughts began streaming across his brain, but what he lacked to think of is how he came to know of Stephanie's plan to begin with. But when it finally did come, there was no mistaking it, Kurt and Stephanie were in on something that had to do with him personally, and whatever that may have been, he was going to learn about it soon enough.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! More coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**At the Hotel somewhere in Rutherford-later that night**:

Shawn ran into the room to find the place a complete disaster. Panic hit him like a ton of bricks as he looked for Ric Flair…and moments later; found him in a bloody heap on the bedroom floor.

"Ric! Ric! Answer me, can you hear me?" Shawn tugged at his shoulder only to get a light groan in response. "DAMN IT!" he grabbed his cell and called 9-1-1, this was going to be a long night….

**Ten Minutes Later**:

"Don't worry, Ric, you'll be just fine….I'll make Kurt suffer, don't you worry…." Shawn said as he struggled to hold back sudden tears. Ric was lying in the stretcher on the asphalt of the parking lot as Shawn peered down at him; and the sight before him nearly made him sick to his stomach. To see his best friend and Idol wrapped in bandages and being sent to the hospital made him seethe with anger. It was only a matter of time before he would explode. Then out of nowhere, Triple H came to his side.

"Damn it, who the hell did this? Ric is my best friend, for god sakes!" Hunter watched the ambulance make its way down the road as the Icon attempted to give him the best answer possible.

"Hunter, I know who did this, it was Kurt. I called Ric to check up on something and…." He stopped himself from admitting anything else, because all of a sudden the dream had reoccurred to him. Thinking twice before saying another word, he rethought his speech before he spoke once more. "….Kurt then got on the phone he was using and told me that I as well as he was going to pay." Hunter glared at him in immediate silence. Shawn looked back, to surprisingly find that the man standing beside him was in the midst of crying.

"God damn it, I told Kurt to stay the hell away from Ric much less anyone else….I had a feeling he was going to snap….after Ric beat him in the ring….Kurt is going to get his…..if I have anything to say about it!" He looked back at Shawn. "Hey, Shawn, you still…..are going to go through with the skit, right? You know, the one for tomorrow?"

"Um, I haven't decided on that yet, why?" _How funny that he was even asking about it_.

"Well," Hunter responded as he turned to face Shawn, "you'd better do it, if you have any sense that is…"

"…Is that supposed to be a **_threat_**?" Hunter's face went pale for a few moments before returning to normal.

"It can be considered anything you want it to be….." without initial warning, both men glared at each other face to face without much being said. Finally, five minutes later, Hunter decided to walk away…..leaving Shawn standing there in utter silence.

**New York Airport, 10:00 am, Saturday, est. Time**:

Hunter's face lit up suddenly with the beautiful sight of his wife standing in front of him in the waiting area of the airport.

"Stephanie…..hey sweetie….so, it's still on, right?" He kissed her on the lips as she caught on to what her husband was talking about.

"As it ever will be…..the plan is working right? Shawn did finalize his plan to go through with the skit idea?"

Hunter hesitated for a few moments.

"Yea, he's gonna fall for this like a ton of bricks…..he still even thinks that Ric and I are still buddy-buddy! Can you believe that!" he embraced his wife once more as she began to laugh to herself. The plan was working after all!

"That's good to hear….daddy will be happy to hear all about on, let's go…..we have some unfinished business to attend to." The two of them then hooked arms as they made their way out of the airport…..just waiting for the plan to pull through…

**New York Shopping Center, 12:45pm, est. Time**:

Shawn looked around him to see the third largest mall in America standing straight in front of him. It was time to do this skit, but what the big deal was, he didn't really know; although he wished he had.

"So, you ready?" Stephanie asked as she approached him from the other side of the sidewalk. Shawn was still busy looking up at the huge building in front of him though to take much notice. After a few moments however, he looked down to Stephanie and acknowledged her presence.

"Yea…what time is it?"

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot your watch….and yet you make so much money…." _Yea for now…_ she thought to herself. Shawn felt around his pockets to no avail. Without hesitation, Stephanie pulled out her watch. "It's 12:45pm. Candice should be here any moment….as well as the camera crew…"

"Wait a moment, camera crew? No one told me this was going to be…"

"When I said it was going to be a skit that is what it was going to be for….Raw….you know, for next week?"

"Oh….ok….fine…" Shawn then turned back around to face the huge mall once again….he had never seen such a big building in a long time!

**Meanwhile….25 meters away from where Shawn and Stephanie were standing….**

"Come on, Stephanie….she should be here!" Shane let out as he rearranged his new camera's focus lens….he stood there hidden out of sight around a specific corner of the mall…..he saw the main clock and one thought automatically came to mind: almost show time. Then without further speculation….Candice's limo came up right beside where Shawn was standing. Shane's face grew into a grin as Candice looked in his general direction while giving the signal: putting chewing gum in her mouth…this told Shane to get the camera prepared for the day's event. The camera crew then arranged their equipment and before everyone knew it, the plan was getting underway. Shane snapped the first three shots with his camera as the couple made their way through the doors of the mall. "Perfect!" Shane said as he slowly yet steadily followed them around the corner; all the while trying not to be seen.

**Inside the mall**:

"Oh, doesn't that look nice, Shawn?" Candice asked with a smile. Shawn nodded quickly as she put the article of clothing into the shopping cart. The camera crew was unusually silent…usually they would tell them which way to go, so on and so forth….but not this time…..how strange. The only ones talking were Shawn and Candice…..and yet Stephanie stood nearby…without saying a word. It was almost as if Shawn and Candice were left to do their own lines and do whatever they wanted….so odd. "What about this one…? Does this go along with my outfit so far? Shawn?" Shawn looked down at her hands which held the hanger in front of him. _What on earth was he supposed to say?_

"They look fine…..really?-hey guys," he turned toward the camera crew for a brief moment, "what are we supposed to do here? Anything in particular? I'm starting to feel like we're doing something wrong…." Stephanie without warning, interrupted.

"Listen Shawn! You are doing just fine, just keep going alright….you're doing good!" She peered behind herself nervously….

"Ok, ok….no problem….I was just wondering." Although he couldn't help but think that something was rather a miss. Little did he know that he was not only being filmed, but photographed….and without his consent. The couple then traveled from store to store, all the while, the camera crew remained silent under Stephanie's supposed command. Shawn looked around him, but when he attempted to do so, he was met face to face by Candice…who proceeded to kiss him!

----

Shane, who hid behind a clothes rack, snapped five full photos of the event….and was pleased with what he caught. He again couldn't help but smile….all that money….was now officially his….and Shawn had made it all possible. Thanks to his less than smart intelligence and weary wife of course. _'His wife is going to love this!'_ he remarked sarcastically to himself. He then continued to follow them.

"OH MY GOSH! Candice! What was that for?" Shawn glared down at her; didn't she know he was happily married? Obviously not!

"Oh, come on now, Shawn, your wife isn't watching…..who cares, right?" Her hands grasped his chest slowly as he pulled away.

"But Shawn….this is just for controversy…."

"For controversy or not, I'm done for today! This better be for Raw or I am not going to be happy, and someone is going to pay! I promise you that!" he then stomped his way out through the front entrance doors. But instead of being sad and disappointed that the secret plan didn't work the way it was planned, Stephanie was pleased….at least they all got what they needed. With that in mind, Shane stealthily crept up behind her with camera in hand.

"You get all that?" She asked with a smirk.

"It's all right here…." Shane then handed over the camera without another word. Stephanie looked at it and closed it's lens.

"Yea, someone is going to be paying alright," Stephanie said to no one in particular, "and that someone is going to be Shawn. Come on, guys; let's get out of here." All of the crew and participants followed Stephanie right out the front door, out the exact same exit that Shawn just made his way though just moments before.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Next Monday: 6pm est. Time: New York Stadium**:

Chavo stood in front of his locker pulling out his stuff when Carlito and Chris Masters approached him suddenly.

"Hey guys….¿Que pasa?" He smiled as Chris shook his hand with a grin; Carlito however, wasn't so thrilled. "What's eating you, Carl? You run out of apples to munch on or something?"

"No…it's not that. You hear what happened to Shawn?" He looked around to make sure the coast was clear of the Show Stopper.

"No…" Chris intervened. "What, what's happened?" Carlito then told him about the supposed 'skit' that took place on Saturday. Chris and Chavo cringed as they realized what had actually taken place.

"Now, that is B.S! You darn well know that Vince and Stephanie won't use that for tonight's show….and if they do, that would be a shock all on its own." Chavo responded. The two others agreed with him. But right as one of them was about to say something, the devil himself came pouring into the room.-"Hey, Shawn, what's up with you?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing…..although I wish it was something good; my day has been a nightmare." Shawn sat down on the bench to put on his boots as the other three remained standing around him.

"What's the matter? What happened?-Hey, it can't be any worse than my day….that's for sure!" Chavo said in a humorous tone of voice, but he could tell that that wasn't going to be cheering anyone up anytime soon. Shawn glared at him with an evil look that could kill.

"You have no idea-do you?"

"No, not really…..well, hey, my weekend and today went like this, ok: My wife calls me on Friday night right as I am about to arrive home for the first time in months to tell me that she wasn't going to be home, she supposedly was going to a sick friend's house for the weekend so I wouldn't be able to see her! So I had to reschedule my weekend and I ended up staying alone in the hotel….damn people: so how bad did your weekend go?" The entire room went silent….what he had just told them wasn't really anything to complain about….but yet again that was Chavo….he was always about family matters; and if something went wrong, he would get so upset. Nonetheless, Shawn decided to answer his question.

"Well, ok this is how MY weekend has gone: I was told by Vince to go to this mall to do this skit, right? So I go there only to have all this mayhem happen around me, Candice, that sleaze, kissed me in front of the cameras! Damn well knowing that I am a happily married man! Then, my wife calls me from home and tells me that Stephanie had contacted her via cell phone in order to inform her that I got kissed by the diva and now she has her thinking that I am cheating on her with Candice! So now I have to find a way to explain that, and I swear, if the footage doesn't show up on Raw tonight….I am not going to be a happy man! So that is how MY WEEKEND has gone! Any questions?" Shawn abruptly stood up and walked out of the room with no further comment; and no one else was willing to pitch in any comments, neither.

"Damn!" Chris commented after Shawn was out of sight. "He is pissed! And I don't blame him; I would be the exact same way, too."

"Yea, you're telling me, come on….let's go to the conference room; they might have some food down there. Besides," Carlito added, "I am starved!" Without any other commenting, all three made their way out of the locker room as fast as they had come in.

**Later On that Night: 11: 35pm est. Time**:

As almost predicted, the WWE had not shown the promised footage from the skit that had Shawn seething with anger. Here he was, waiting to see the footage play before him upon the monitor in the locker room, but to no avail. He threw his boot across the room and screamed out loud when out of thin air, Hunter came into the room.

"Whoa!" He said as he nearly avoided being hit by the flying boot. "Shawn, what the hell is going on here?"

"I'll tell you what is going on! WHERE IS THE FOOTAGE?"

"What footage? What? Ok, I am confused….Shawn, calm down! Alright, I am listening, what are you talking about?"

"You mean to tell me, you haven't heard about it? And yet you are Stephanie's husband? He stopped to look at him briefly, and in that small amount of time, he thought he saw something in Hunter's eyes, but whatever it was, had quickly faded. He proceeded to punch the wall standing directly in front of him as Hunter attempted to answer him.

"No, I mean, I don't know, maybe if you would tell me…"

"I'll tell you alright, these holy sons of guns promised me that the skit I was apart of this past weekend would air tonight, why isn't it? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that damn Vince is planning something behind my back, and whatever it could be, might have to do with my family! But yet again, who's to say I don't?" He put his fists down as Hunter slowly made his way toward him.

"Shawn, ok, it will be alright….trust me…..if Vince promised you something, he is gonna deliver. Maybe they simply misplaced it somewhere…."

"They misplaced it within one day?" Shawn asked ironically. "I highly doubt that! And also, how has Ric been? I haven't been able to see him in like over two days; I pray he is alright…." He didn't think Hunter would fall for that one.

"Yea…." Hunter responded, "So do I…..I also hope he's alright…." Shawn looked at him in shock….he had actually fallen for it! How could he miss the slight smirk on his pal's face? …..there was no telling how Hunter truly felt at that time, but Shawn didn't really want to know, he knew how his 'buddy' was with other people and fellow wrestlers all too well.

"Yea…..I bet you would hope for his well being huh? Just like you hoped for my 'well being' almost four years ago at Summer Slam, right? Come on, Hunter; don't think I am falling for that one! I know you all too well for that kind of trick."

"I honestly don't know what the hell you are talking about, Shawn…." Hunter squinted his eyes at the Show Stopper, as if playing innocent.

"Oh! I think you do….and deep down, you know it….don't you?" Shawn was now standing face to face with his best friend and had yet to back down. He wasn't going to let him in on his knowledge yet; he was going to save that for later.

"Ok, Shawn, whatever. Listen, I am out of here, ok? I will see you later…" Hunter hurried out the door, without a single trace. Although Shawn did have a strong suspicion, he really didn't have any solid proof to back up his claim. It would only be a matter of time, however, before one of his claims, would become fact….he did know more than he had actually been aware of…..

**In the Hall, a few Moments Later**:

_'Does he actually know? No, he can't…..he's too oblivious and heartless to know!_' Hunter thought as he headed toward Stephanie's secretive office. He made his way through the door, to see his wife chatting away on her cell phone. Once seeing him behind her, she snapped her phone shut.

"Hey, honey…..so, what is wrong with Shawn? I heard some carrying on earlier tonight?"

"Oh you know, that skit idea….he still thinks we should show it….." He smirked as he kissed her.

"He is so not getting his wish then, now is he?" Stephanie paused for a moment to ponder over that last complete phrase; she had the camera crew bring cameras along for the skit, but had told them right before the actual shooting began to keep the equipment off, therefore there was to be no footage for the damn scrawny man to trace. "And don't worry, the 'footage' will come up shortly…..and his wife will get to see it for herself first hand if she doesn't believe me already….."

"You're serious? When?"

"Oh, I have the file right here…" she handed him the folder for him to see. He looked through the photos Shane had snapped one by one before replacing them back into the folder's flaps. "Say, tomorrow or the next day, Vince has a flight set up to pay Mrs. Mommy of the heavens a little visit, and let me tell you, if everything goes well, it will be one she'll never forget!" they celebrated as all of Hunter's questions and worry suddenly dissipated into thin air…..

**Tuesday Afternoon: at the Hotel in New York City:**

"What do you mean, you haven't contacted her yet?" Vince asked his nervous secretary at the front desk over the phone.

"Listen, sir, you didn't give me the final say….."

"Don't give me that FINAL SAY SH--! I told you to contact Rebecca, and god damn, I told you to do it as soon as possible! And you simply didn't do it, did you? You thought you could outsmart the boss, didn't ya?"

"I'm so sorry sir, honestly….really I am…I'll make it up to you…" The secretary pleaded over the line; but Vince would have none of it! If his secretary couldn't carry out one simple task, then she was done for….

"You know what? You stinking bitch, if you can't do that for me, then what can you do?"

"I…..I…..don't know sir…."

"Exactly, so you know, come to think of it, don't bother coming either tomorrow or the next day or even a week after that, because hear my words and hear them loud and crystal clear: YOU'RE FIRRRREEDDD!" Vince then slammed down the receiver, hoping he would never have to see that dumb woman's face _ever_ again! He sighed once more: 'Who to call, who to call….' He glanced down at the room's desk and saw his daughter's name and number scribbled on a small piece of paper, and that is when he knew just who to call…..

"Hey Stephanie, honey……can you do me a slight favor?"

"Yea sure dad, what do you need?"

"I uhh…need you to call Mrs. Rebecca Hickenbottom and set up an appointment…." The silence on the other line said it all; _he'd be damned_!

"What are you suggesting, dad? Are you saying that you _didn't_ set up that appointment yet? You don't even have the flight planned out, do you?"

"No, that damn secretary didn't do her damn job; that bitch! But you will, right sweetie?" He asked in a sympathetic tone: _this should get to her_!

"Yea….I guess I should…..I'll call you back in say 20 minutes….I'll call her and tell her to be expecting you…."

"That's my girl……I will hear from you then…..and oh! Thanks so much again sweetie….you know I love you…."

"Yes, I know you do, daddy…..and you're welcome, I'll talk to you in a few…." He heard the dial tone click in his ears and at that very instant he knew; the second phase of his plan was now getting underway!

**A Restaurant somewhere in New York City: 3pm est. Time**:

Stephanie hung up the phone and slammed it down upon the table in front of her. Hunter then looked back at her.

"He didn't do it, did he?" Hunter asked.

"No, he didn't…..that damn secretary didn't do her job…..that damn bitch!" For a moment, she thought she had sounded just like her father; but that in itself, was the best reward of being a McMahon of all. She leaned her head back and attempted to hold in the urge to scream as she told her husband the rest of the plan. "Yea, now I have to call that slut personally to make an appointment with her; it's a good thing Shawn gave me her cell phone number in case of emergencies…."

"So, let me get this straight. He has yet to set up the second phase of this plan officially? Much less fly all the way over to San Antonio to meet her? Wow, he has got to be going nuts…..I would hate to be anyone getting in his way that's for damn sure." He saw her open her phone once again, and another creepy smile came across his face; it was good to be married to the boss's daughter; that he knew for sure.

"Yes, Rebecca, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, sure, is it my husband? Oh my goodness….what's happened to him this time, is he alright?" Stephanie rolled her eyes once again.

"No! Rebecca he's just fine….he'll be wrestling here shortly…..come time for the Royal Rumble….but I do have a favor of you to ask….where are you right now?"

Rebecca heard her husband's words echoing through her mind, should she tell her the exact location? Her instincts however were too much to bare, so she decided to go with it……it may not be anything bad any how….

"I uh, am at the hotel…..why?" Stephanie's eyes grew huge….._the hotel? There was to be no way in hell_….

"Which one?"

"The one right here in Rutherford…..I have been here for the past few days….." **_Oh my god_**! Stephanie thought, _she had come up here to visit her damn husband_. Trying to keep her cool, she responded.

"Oh really, so you're right here in Rutherford….?" She peered at Hunter who had nearly choked on his spaghetti, obviously with the news catching him off guard. "Listen, I know it's going to be hard to understand this, but my father, Vince McMahon, needs to see you as soon as possible….it's rather urgent…."

"Yes, what for?"

"He thinks you should see something we caught on camera……and it has to do with your husband, Shawn." The line went silent for a few moments…

"Ok, where can I meet him?" Stephanie sighed as she pulled out her father's hotel room phone number from her pocket….this was going to be good!

"Ok? Well thank you so much for your time, Rebecca, and I promise…..we do have something of your husband that we think you should know about." After that she ended the call. "It's a done deal! We're in!"

"You're serious? We're actually pulling it off?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Hunter shook his head. "I was just asking, it's just so hard to believe that she is falling for this just as easily as her husband is…..that's all."

"Are you suggesting that our plan may not work? Are you having doubts in me, Hunter?"

"No, not at all! I am just saying that this plan is working off way too smoothly……and you know Shawn…"

"Right, but honey….you know Shawn is a changed man, and Rebecca made him that way…..once he loses his grip on her, there is no telling what our plan is capable of…." They both grinned; they both knew she was right after all.

"I like your thinking…..how about we have a toast to that?" He then raised his glass…..and they made a toast for the good luck their clever plan would bring in the years to come….

**Back at another Hotel in New York City: Five minutes later**:

"Rebecca, sweetie, what's the matter?" Shawn asked as he picked up the telephone.

"Honey….Stephanie McMahon just called here, and she said she had something to show me concerning you…."

"Stephanie? Are you sure?"

"As the lord as my witness…..honey what is going on? Are you up to something?" He knew instantly what she was talking about…..and he also knew one other thing for certain…Hunter was in on this so called 'plan' of the McMahon's due to Shawn listening in on his and Stephanie's conversation the night before. And yet neither one of them had any clue he had done so.

"Honey, I am not up to anything….and whatever you do, don't believe ANYTHING McMahon tells you! He is a fraud, and he will lie his ass off to get anything he wants, and somehow, now I am in the line of fire…and if he has his way, you will be, too."

"What do you mean, _I will be too_?"

"Just don't worry about that, but if any of the McMahon's come down to the hotel…..you can let them in, but don't let their words screw with your head, alright…..?" He only hoped he was right….

"Ok, ok…..will do, I love you…." And as soon as she had picked up, she had ended the call. What was that all about? Were the McMahon's actually going to be getting into Shawn's personal life, including playing mind games with his wife? And it just figures they would try to pull off something like this, as long as Vince got his way….that was all that mattered anymore.

**Back in McMahon's hotel room: 3:30pm est. Time**:

"Dad, do I have some news for you!" Stephanie exclaimed…..Vince listened in wearily as the message his daughter told him filled his ear. The plan was now in its second phase…..Shawn was going to be paying no matter what happened from now on…..

**Hotel in Rutherford: two hours later**:

"Honey, don't play with the toothpaste! That's not food!" Rebecca demanded to her son, Cameron…..who was always getting into things. And at that very moment, a knock was heard at her door. "Oh yes, sir, come in….." the man who stood directly in front of her, was none other than Vince Kennedy McMahon himself. She shuttered as she closed the door behind him.

"Why if it's none other than Michaels' lovely wife……should I sit down?" she motioned to him the chair in the corner of the room and he sat down readily…..while handing her the manila folder, of course.

"What-what is this?" She asked, pointing down to the folder in her hands.

"For this, Mrs. Hickenbottom, I think you should really sit down for….."

"Is it that bad?" What could be that bad about her husband? She questioned herself silently.

"Yes, it is…." He saw her open up the folder to see its contents…..he then saw her face grow pale, then white; all the while trying not to smile at the sight before him.

"Oh my goodness…..who is she? And what is she doing with my husband?" Tears began to build in her eyes as Vince tried to explain it to her.

"Mrs. Hickenbottom, I am so sorry……I had a feeling that he wasn't being so faithful to you….so I uh, hired a private investigator to find out for sure, and this-this is what came out of it….oh, I am so awfully sorry…..if there is anything I can do…" He placed his hand squarely on her shoulder; he wanted to cry just by looking at her.

"No….no," she said as she shook her head quickly, "it's alright really, I should have known…..it must be really tempting for him, you know…..are you sure that this is legit? You know, maybe he was only trying to help…"

"No, Mrs. Hickenbottom, I am so sure that this is legit…..Candice is her name…..and she has been trying to hit on your husband for quite a while now…..and according to these photos that are in your grasp……well, I think you know your husband better than I, Mrs. Hickenbottom…"

"No, I uh, am sure I do, just call me Rebecca, it would be so much easier that way….."

"Yes, yes of course…..do you need a tissue or anything?"

"No, no I don't….but how long has this been going on? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Now, Rebecca, you hopefully would know that when a guy like that cheats on his faithful, loving wife, he isn't necessarily going to be so honest…..so I hope you forgive me….." She attempted to stand up as Vince helped her.

"I know I should have known……he still has the old Shawn Michaels buried inside of him, doesn't he? Tell me this, does he really care for me at all, Vince?" She asked as tears began to fall from her face.

"Rebecca, with all due respect, I think deep down inside you know that answer….I can't answer that for you…..as for the old Shawn, yes he does, in fact he has changed drastically…..you know, with Candice….I knew he was acting odd around her…..so I figured that being the honest, trustworthy boss that I am, I would let you know what was really going on…." She placed the manila folder upon the bed as she whipped away some more tears that couldn't help but fall. Vince, seeing this, gave her one final hug.

"Thanks Mr. McMahon, for uh, letting me know about this, and I am sure that the truth will come out one way or the other….." Her son came up to her to ask her what was wrong; to this, Vince decided it was time to take his leave.

"Yes, I am sure it will……perhaps I should go now……maybe some good will come out of this…..and Rebecca, just try to remember," he said as he made his way out the door, "a lovely honest woman such as yourself doesn't deserve to be treated like that……I hope you understand…."

"Yes, yes I certainly do….good day, Mr. McMahon….." She closed the door behind him and began to weep; she should have known, she told herself…..she should have known…..

**On the Highway to Rutherford: 4pm est. Time**:

Shawn slammed on the steering wheel as the traffic built up around him. He could kill his boss if he wanted to, but the lord and his honest persona wouldn't let him do such a thing. He was almost at the hotel…..and hopefully, his boss hadn't gotten to his wife before he could. Worried, he called his wife's cell one more time, and no answer came on the other line. "Damn it!" he screamed to himself. Finally, ten minutes later he was there, standing in front of the hotel room door, hoping the lord had somehow prevented Vince from doing his dirty work.

"Honey, it's me….." He knocked, and no sooner a tearful woman answer his call.

"Shawn…..who is this?" She handed him the pictures through the doorway. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Honey, I, I can explain…."

"THEN DO! Because I cannot believe how my husband, who had spoken so well of me inside his book, and has loved me and my kids for so long could do such a thing to me!" Shawn shuttered…..how could he explain this?

"I was set up, look, ok; it was Vince's idea to…"

"To…what? To actually come forth and tell me the truth….is this what you didn't want me to see? Is this why you had told me NOT to listen to him? Answer me Shawn!" But instead, Shawn looked away, obviously deep in thought. "You know what? I should have known…..your work is just too tempting for you isn't it? Well let me tell you something, I wish you and your new girlfriend good luck in the future because I want you out!" She folded her arms across her chest…..while Shawn's face grew pale….

"But honey….you cant do this to me!"

"Yes I can, and I just did….so say goodbye to your son…..because you are not going to be seeing him from now on!" Shawn held back tears as his son came to the door to look up at him.

"Mommy, Daddy, why are you two fighting?"

"Oh, buddy," Shawn bent down to his level holding back tears, "we aren't fighting, its just that…" He looked up at his wife who was still glaring down at him with tears in her eyes, "daddy has to go for now…..just always remember that I will always love you and that I will miss you…..take care of mommy for me…" He hugged him one last time, and turned his back to leave the hotel's confining space. After his father was gone out of sight, Cameron screamed after his father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Don't go! Mommy, don't let him go! Daddy!" The child burst into tears as Shawn tried his hardest not to turn back around and take him with him; he could hear his screams and cries from all the way down the hall, and as he heard them, his heart shattered into pieces……pieces that may never again be put back together…..

**Author's Note: Am I doing well so far? Let me know what you think? I know this was a long chapter……but I hope you enjoyed….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Early the Next Morning: on the road, 7:45am est. Time**:

Shawn's mind was in shambles as he stared at the car directly in front of him; throughout the entire night, he hadn't been able to sleep at all. Finally, after two hours of tossing and turning in his hotel room bed, he decided to walk out of the hotel, get into his car, and drive off into the night. Where he was going, he wasn't exactly sure, but he just knew that he had to get out of that city and as far away as he could, and fast. After so much time, his cell phone rang once again. He wished it was his wife forgiving him, but he was mistaken. Hesitantly, he flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" The voice he heard on the other end was completely unexpected.

"Hello, Shawn….how have you and everyone else been fairing without me?"

"RIC? Is that you? Wow, it's so good to hear from you once again, man. How are you feeling? Are you out of the hospital yet?" He turned at the flashing of the red traffic light.

"Well, I should be out of here shortly. Maybe you were right, maybe God does work in mysterious ways….you know, as you always say. To be honest, I didn't really believe it at first, but I think you now have a true believer in me." He let out a muffled laugh as Shawn's eyes welled up with tears; Ric had been beaten so severely, he honestly wondered if he would survive the night. Silently, he thanked the lord for his safe recovery as Ric continued to speak. "You know, Kurt, I thought you should know, wasn't the only one in that hotel room with me that night…."

"What do you mean, not the only one? Who else was there?"

"Deep down inside, I think you know the answer, Shawn." Suddenly, one name came to his mind among others: _Hunter Hearst Hemsley_…..

"Hunter?" He then heard Ric silently agree over the line; _he'd be darned_! "You're kidding, but I thought…"

"What you thought is probably a bunch of lies that that SOB was telling you to your face…." Shawn wanted to scream, he'd knew he had been right. Why he hadn't seen it sooner was beyond him; but now there was no turning back. _He is going to pay_….Shawn thought as he turned yet another corner.

"Gosh darn it! Why didn't I see it sooner? Man, Ric, if I had been more observant…."

"Don't apologize….really, save it for Shane and Stephanie as well as Vince." He thought for a moment as the line remained clear of any words…..what did that mean?

"What? Why them? What did they do…?" Then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He had seen Shane hiding around the corner of the Palisades Mall that past Saturday! Shane and Stephanie were probably in on this together! And he was literally willing to bet money on it.

"What did _they do_? Well, honestly think about it, Shawn. Here I am, in a hospital bed, and had it been for Hunter not being at that hotel room and having that damn scrape whore as his wife, I wouldn't be here right now and whatever it is that they are planning for you wouldn't be taking place either! Or at least it wouldn't be as successful."

"And let me guess….." he cringed as the thought came through his mind. "Had it not been for me spilling my guts….none of this would be happening….man!" He couldn't believe it; but first he had to get the truth out of Flair….his future may depend on it. "Hey, Ric….you said how he was in the hotel room….was he the one who attacked you?"

"Unfortunately," Ric replied, "he was the one who was screaming in my face while I was lying there in a pool of my own blood."

"Tell me this, Ric: what did he scream at you?"

"You really want to know?" He paused waiting for an answer, but the Heart Breaker wasn't going to give him any. "Ok, get this, he screamed: "Ric….you and everyone around Shawn will pay for what he has done! What he has said! Vince will make anyone around him pay! Including you, you worthless son of a bitch! And his family is going to be the first to go….when you see Shawn the next time around, old buddy, tell him what's to come so that I can get my piece of revenge!" that is about the time that I passed out. I am sorry; Shawn….that is all he told me."

"Are you sure? What did he mean by my family? And who else is going to pay?"

"I don't know….." and right then, the phone cut off. Frustrated and worried, Shawn slammed the cell phone's top down and continued driving, only now he was on his way back to that hotel in East Rutherford…..he dreaded the worst was about to happen.

**Rutherford Hotel: 9:30am est. Time**:

Rebecca had been crying all night. Just like her husband, who was god knows where by now, she hadn't slept either. Those photos continued to dig at her soul as her mind kept racing. Was Vince correct on the whole ordeal? And was her husband, who had been so faithful for so long now, cheating on her with some slut that was hired by the Chairman of the board? So many questions filled her consciousness when the door bell buzzed throughout the hotel room. Sleepily, she got up out of bed to answer her call.

"Hey, Rebecca, it's me, Stephanie….can I come in?" What was she doing here? She knew she had called the night before to check up on her but why now? Right before she was scheduled to leave? She ran to the door to open it….only to be slapped in the face.

"OUCH!" Rebecca managed to say as she fell to the floor. Her son, Cameron, ran up to her only to be shoved away by Hunter, who was standing right beside Stephanie. "What are you…?"

"What am I what? What did I just slap you for, you stupid bitch? Oh, just because I felt like it!" Stephanie scratched her across the face as she fell once again upon the floor. Cameron began to sob for his mother as Hunter picked him up in his arms and shook him to quiet him down. After several moments, the child became still, not moving an inch. Stephanie then called for her husband to grab her purse. Rebecca looked up at her from her position in horror as Stephanie pulled out a .45 caliber handgun. Stephanie filled up the barrel with three bullets as she peered down at the shocked, scared woman with a grin sweeping across her features at the sight before her. Without any sympathy, Stephanie glared down at her victim and pulled the trigger. A shot was heard inside the hotel room from miles around….

**On the Road: est. the same time**:

"Come on…come on! I can make it…don't worry honey….they won't hurt you….not if I have anything to say about it…" Shawn said to himself as he watched the minutes pass by on the car clock. He could feel something was desperately wrong….and that was when he parked his car in the parking lot of the hotel and ran straight for the lobby.

"EXCUSE ME! SOMEONE HELP! Is my wife up there?" He gasped as the hotel desk clerk looked at him.

"What, what is it sir? What can I help you with?" The woman attempted to calm him down, but Shawn knew better, the woman was going to be of no help within the next several moments, so as fast as his legs could carry him, he fled past security and ran up the stairs…just hoping he wasn't too late.

**In The Hotel room**:

"Come on, Hunter, let's move!" Stephanie barked as she put her gun away. The son remained on the floor, still unmoving; as Hunter took a rope he had stashed in his trench coat and tied it around the person lying on the floor in front of him. And no sooner, both of them were gone….nowhere to be seen….

Shawn ran through the hall as he tumbled into several other people. "Excuse me! Coming through!" He managed to yell right before knocking a small girl over. He turned around only for a brief moment to see a blonde haired girl the age of nine attempting to get back to her feet. There was no time, he had a feeling something had just happened. He finally made it to her hotel room door, when he saw it….a bloody footprint appearing to have been leaving the scene. His face went pale as he ran through the door, which was opened barely ajar.

"HONEY! HONEY!" he screamed when he spotted his beautiful wife lying face first upon the floor. He ran up and leaned down beside her, and felt for her pulse, and his heart stopped temporarily when he discovered….that she had none. "No….no this cant be! NOO! Come on, sweetie….you can't be gone…come on! NOOOO!" He cried out as tears fell from his eyes. His wife had a single bullet wound on the left side of her temple. He had been too late…..who ever was after his family, had already been here to finish off the job. Then the thought of Cameron came to mind….and his eyes darted around the room urgently in search for his only son. No sooner, he heard a cry from the other side of the room.

"Daddy…..daddy! Mommy….." Cameron managed to let out. Slowly, Shawn made his way over to his son and cradled him into his arms. And no later….he and his son were crying for their loss; Rebecca was gone….never to come back again. Shawn broke down as his son continued to sob…..

And just to think…this was only phase two of Vince's evil plan; only Shawn didn't know that, yet……

**A/N: I know this was an unusual chapter…..but don't worry…more to come. I won't be able to update tomorrow due to the fact I have a wedding to attend to. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Later on that Day: 2:30pm on the highway**:

Shawn glimpsed down at his sleeping son in the passenger side seat as he drove; his wife was dead, and had it not been for him and his speech that one fateful Monday night, none of this would have happened to begin with. His son looked so peaceful lying there, but he knew that the child was far from truly feeling any peace. The police had come by to search and tape off the scene and collect his wife's body to be sent to the morgue. How lovely of a thought; he had lost his one true love….at least in his eyes. He had been through so much, and he wasn't quite aware that come this Sunday….phase three of his boss's evil scheme was going to be taking place…..

**WWE Headquarters: Connecticut, 2:40pm**.

There Vince stood in front of the entire WWE board of Directors, ready to make his long awaited speech concerning the Royal Rumble that following Sunday. The other people surrounding him sat in silence as they patiently waited for him to begin.

"Now as you all know, the ratings for Monday Night Raw have sky rocketed and are now at an average of a 4.0 rating for both hours of each broadcast. Come this following weekend, I have something special put in store for each and every one of you as well as the entire world who views the PPV. My son, Shane, and I have come up with something to forward this storyline idea between Shawn Michaels and me. Now I am not going to announce it yet, but I will tell you one thing…it will shock anyone who sees it."

"Uh, sir," one of the creative writers intervened, "where exactly are you planning to take this Shawn storyline….I, as well as the entire creative staff are curious because we need to know so therefore we can…"

"SHUT UP!" Vince growled…..god how he hated to be interrupted! "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am the main writer, sir."

"Well, I have news for you; you WON'T be if you keep interrupting me like you just did!"

"Sorry, Mr. McMahon…." The man said as he pulled his chair further up beneath him. Vince nodded in acknowledgement; it was good to be in charge. As he was about to continue, however, his cell phone rang. He held up his hand to hold off any further comment.

"Sorry, I apologize ladies and gentlemen, this will only take a second, please excuse me." He then walked off a few yards from where he originally stood and opened his cell. "Yes…..what is it?" He whispered into the phone's speaker. The caller I.D read 'unknown' but he knew better. It was his daughter, Stephanie.

"Yes, Daddy, its done……the deed has been done, now on to phase three…." Vince's face contorted into an evil grin; his evil scheme was working after all!

"Oh really? May I ask how?" He looked around behind him; he didn't want any of the board to hear him and his conversation. Surprisingly, the other people surrounding the round table were chatting about future storylines. '_Those damn idiots!_' he thought to himself as his daughter continued.

"Yes…..dad you're going to love this! She completely fell for it! She thought I was coming in to check on her! How could Shawn marry such a ditzy bitch like that I will never know!" He could hear laughter on the other end…..how sweet of a sound!

"So, you took care of her and the kid, right?"

"Oh, the kid…." He heard Stephanie say with hesitation, "yea, they're both done for….Shawn has nothing left to lose."

"Are you sure now? The kid is done for, correct?"

"Yea….you can take that one to the bank if you don't believe me."

"GOOD! Because, I was about to say, if it wasn't a done deal, then I would have to deal with you personally then; you do know that, right?" Vince heard the people in the background suddenly go quiet…..he turned around to take notice when they all looked back and continued what they were doing beforehand. He then sighed with relief.

"Um, yea dad, you already told me……you hired us for this job and I promise you, you won't be disappointed in the least!" He then heard Hunter's voice in the background.

"Hey, honey, let me talk to your husband for a moment….will you?"

"Oh, sure….here you go…."

"Hey, Vinnie, how's life going for you?" Hunter asked unapologetically.

"It's going ok. Listen," he looked around once again to make sure this conversation was his own, "I am going to warn you now, Hunter, if you or her so much as screw up, you are both going to have to deal with me, understand? I don't want any screw ups what-so-ever!" He could hear his voice growl….which was never a good sign to say the least.

"Yea….sure, Vince, don't you worry….have I ever let you down before? Listen, ok, I promise…the family is done for…..all you have to do now is deal with that heart breaking bastard and all of this will be over."

"It better be……" Vince was then called out by his wife, Linda, to join the meeting once again, "well, listen, I am going to go…..I guess we will speak on this matter later, then, hmm?"

"Yes, we will talk later. Hey, tell Linda I said 'hey', alright…I'll let you go then, see you later!" The line disconnected as Vince slapped the top of his phone once again. As he walked back toward the table, he couldn't help but think that something went wrong. Any screw ups, and Vince would not be a happy man. And everyone in his family knew what that in itself could lead to……

**On an airplane to Orlando, FL. Five minutes later**:

Hunter put his wife's phone back into her purse with a thoughtful look on his face; surely his father-in-law wouldn't be maniacal enough to try and hurt the two of them unexpectedly.

"Hey, Hunter, so, we all set?" Stephanie questioned as she looked into his eyes from the seat directly in front of him. To this Hunter didn't know exactly what to say, so in order to save his wife's worries, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes, we're all set…..now all we have to do is wait for Sunday to come….." He stared straight out the window on his side. "Hey, you don't actually think that Vince will try anything to hurt you or me, do you?"

"No, oh come on Hunter, you should know him by now!" Stephanie exclaimed, "we all know he is just bluffing…..we have nothing in the world to worry about. Come on, lay back and relax….and **_enjoy the ride_**…." Hunter grinned as his wife got on his lap and started to massage his legs…..he loved how she did that.

"Ooohh, nice, I think I'll take you up on that offer…..come on…._make_ me enjoy it!"

"Oh yeah….anything you say, Mr. Hunter Hearst Hemsley!" She grinned as she unzipped his fly. He sighed as he let her down upon him; it was so good to be him!

**Back on the Highway: 4:55pm**:

Shawn turned into a local gas station in order to use a payphone as his son slowly woke up from his nap.

"Daddy?" Cameron let out as he swerved in his seat.

"Cameron…..it's ok…everything is alright…." Shawn said while brushing his son's hair out of his face. He could see it in his son's eyes, his son was fearful.

"Where is mommy? Where is she?" He asked. Shawn tried his hardest not to break down and cry right then…..his wife was dead, but how to explain it to a child?

"Oh, big guy…..she is with God now….."

"God….you mean, she's gone?" Shawn clinched his fists and shut his eyes momentarily….how this tore him to pieces inside.

"….Yes, she is…" He gave Cameron a hug and opened up the car door. "Now, I will be right back, ok? Daddy has to use the phone, you stay right here, and if anyone comes near this car, scream for me, alright?" His son smiled as he closed the door behind him and locked it securely. He only hoped he would be able to get into contact with anyone out of the company who might be able to help him.

"Yes," Shawn said as he entered the gas station, "do you all have a pay phone?"

"Yes sir," a black lady standing in front of the register claimed while checking him out, "or should I say,_ cutie_; right over there to your left." Shawn turned around to see a phone directly behind him.

"Ok, thanks." He told the woman as he picked up the phone's receiver. As he stood there listening to the rings on the other end, he looked around to his surroundings to see that the floor was filthy and contained soda spills and food crumbs from probably a few weeks passed; and there were hardly any milks inside of the refrigerator. "I take it, that you all don't store up often, do you?" He asked the lady at the register.

"Nah," the woman exclaimed while reading the sports section of the day's newspaper, "this place is on the verge of being shut down…..and thank god! Working here sometimes gives me the creeps…never know who is gonna come flying through those doors!" The woman turned the page of the paper right as someone answered the other end of the phone line. Shawn sighed with relief as he realized it was none other than Chris Jericho, his newly found acquaintance.

"Yea, Chris, its me, Shawn."

"WOW! SHAWN! Oh my god! You're ok! Where the hell are you?" Shawn scratched his head for a moment; Chris seemed really concerned about him just to be hearing his voice on a damn pay phone.

"Yea, Chris, calm down! I don't know where I am exactly at the moment, but I am ok. So is Cameron….however, Rebecca wasn't so lucky."

"What do you mean by Rebecca not being so lucky….what happened, Shawn, is she alright?"

"No…." Tears wanted to well up in his eyes once more but he held the yearning to cry back into his system, "Chris, she's dead. She was murdered….."

"Oh my god……who did this to her? Are you ok? Where are you again?"

"I said before and I'll say it again, I don't know where I am. But I will tell you this, whoever did this, has to be involved with this stupid storyline thing between Vince and myself. Whoever did this is in this with him. I can almost guarantee it!"

"Vince? What the hell would Vince want with your family? What did you ever do to him?" Shawn looked around and saw the woman glaring straight at him; he took that as his signal to leave at once.

"Listen, alright? I don't know, the man is insane…..but just do me a favor…..where are you right now?"

"I am in Georgia…..you know, getting ready for the tapings tomorrow night." _Georgia_! That was right-they still had one more Raw taping before the PPV!

"Ok, do me a favor then…..watch your back…..please…."

"What? What do I have to watch my back for, I…"

"JUST…please….do this for me…alright….I know we have had our issues in the past but for right now….just do this favor for me….please…I beg of you. I have to run, bye." Shawn disconnected the phone call and collected the change out of the slot. The woman was still staring at him all the while.

"Oh, and just to let you know, you're in South Carolina." The woman smiled at him as she put her paper down upon the desk.

"South Carolina?"

"Yup! Good old Charlotte. I don't know where you're coming from, boy, but if you didn't know that, then you're mind is either gone or extremely exhausted! You were just on the highway, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, where are you coming from then?"

"Uh," Shawn seriously had to think about this, "oh, East Rutherford, NJ."

"WOW! Well, I'd be impressed! You must have come a long way. No wonder y'all don't know where you're coming from! You come from Texas somewhere, don't you?"

"San Antonio, more specifically."

"I could tell, your accent gives it away. If you're heading down south….just turn to your right as you exit out of this parking lot. Any further than that, hot stuff, and I'm sorry, you're on your own." She winked at him and looked back down at her paper. The icon then put the remaining change inside of his pocket and headed for the front door, thanking the woman on the way out.

Once outside, he got straight into his car and revved up the engine, waking up his son who had gone back to sleep.

"Oh, I am sorry, Cameron, I thought you were awake."

"Where are we?"

"South Carolina……supposedly."

"Wow…..daddy, when can we eat? I am hungry." Shawn put his car into drive and turned out of the parking lot the same way as the woman had insisted upon. He went silent for a moment as he thought of a place to stop and eat; thinking of which, he was quite hungry himself.

"Well, don't worry, we'll eat shortly." He said as he stared out through the windshield of the car; just wishing that all of this was just a horrible nightmare.

And little did he know, this nightmare was just getting started….

**A/N: Ok, this chapter takes place right after the murder occurred….they still have one more week before Royal Rumble takes place…so how am I doing? Let me know, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 of "The Last Step"**

Disclaimer: I own no one…..these people hopefully own themselves.

**Author Note**: **Don't know when my next update is going to be. So I apologize before hand.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hospital in New Jersey: 8:30am:**

If it hadn't been for his good friend's misfortune….maybe he wouldn't have recovered so quickly. Ric stared at the ceiling as thoughts raced through his head. Today was to be the last day he was supposed to be in the damn hospital and after that, he was home free. The nurse came in shortly after he awoke, just to check up on him.

"How you feeling today, Mr. Flair?" The blonde haired woman asked gently as she checked on his monitor and IVs. Ric couldn't help but smile at the sight of her; she was so easy on the eyes, he just couldn't help himself.

"Ok, how about you, gorgeous! How's your day been?" She smiled and slightly blushed; and Ric knew it was because of his attitude toward her.

"Fine….very fine, thank you." She picked up some medicine she had on the table right beside him. "Take two of these, please." _Damn it! The sweet talk hadn't worked yet again!_ He hated taking that medication…..it made him so drowsy. He rolled his eyes as he took the pills out of her hand.

"Don't you think that maybe we can just skip out on this part…..and get to the fun stuff?" He asked, jokingly. The nurse laughed out loud at the comment.

"No…..it's my job….sorry…..now come on….." She beckoned as he hesitantly tossed the pills down with a small glass of water. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No….but seeing you is even _better_." They both couldn't help it, they laughed for a few minutes, almost forgetting that Ric was scheduled to leave that very same day. Not thinking twice, he asked the woman for her name.

"Oh, my name is Brittany. You can call me Brit though." She said. He lifted his hand and shook hers readily.

"Well, how nice it is to meet you, personally. Now how about you give a slight kiss on the cheek?" She laughed once again-because she knew he was just joking; he had done that with all the female nurses, and strangely enough, none of them seemed to mind. She kissed him gently on the forehead, and prepared to leave the room. "See you around, sweetie…." He smiled and winked in her direction.

"See you around, Mr. Flair….and sleep well. You have a long day ahead of you, I hear…." She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her on the way out. Ric sat there stunned for a moment, and rethought her last words in his mind. _A long day ahead of me?_ He thought. _What was that supposed to mean?_ He couldn't come up with an answer for that one, so quietly, he lay his head back down and was fast asleep.

----------------------------------

**Hotel in Georgia: 9:00am:**

Kurt opened his eyes as he heard his cell phone ring for the third time that morning. It had only been around 9am, but god how it felt like it was only 6am in the morning! What had he taken before he had gone to bed? Sleeping pills? He felt so damn sleepy he didn't know what to think. Slowly he reached over to his bag and pulled out his phone to read its ID. The number obviously belonged to that of Hunter. _Oh gosh….not this again!_ He thought.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hello sleepy head! Rise and shine! Boy do I have a surprise for you!" Hunter exclaimed into the speaker.

"What? What do you have for me? _A baby from Steph_?" Everyone knew how the two of them had a romantic relationship, so it was not a second thought to think that HHH had gotten his own wife pregnant.

"No, not yet, but I will tell you one thing…..Shawn is learning the hard way about what it feels like to lose what you cherish….." Kurt could almost hear Hunter smiling on the other end….._did they actually do it?_

"Don't tell me, you actually did it? You have to be out of your mind! You took down his wife! Where is she?"

"She is nowhere! If anywhere she is down in the ground with the ground worms and maggots! She is done for!" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing! He had heard Vince talk B.S about taking 'care' of Shawn's wife by hurting and taunting her a little bit via the incident at the mall, but not actually killing her! Oh god! Kurt didn't want for this to happen, what had caused Vince to go off of the deep end? Was it something that he had screwed up on? Oh man, he only hoped that Hunter was just kidding.

"What do you mean, done for? Don't tell me she is actually dead….."

"I think you can figure that one out for yourself, Kurt. Now it's on to phase three….." Kurt's eyes widened; he wasn't joking! He just couldn't believe it. Not to throw Hunter into suspicion of how he was really feeling, he decided to play it cool and listen in.

"Ok, then tell me," Kurt summoned while looking out the sun filled window in his hotel room, "what exactly is phase 3?" He waited as Hunter finished laughing on the other end. Suddenly, something about this plan thing was making the Olympic medalist sick to his stomach.

"Well, that is for me to know and for _you_ to find out, now isn't it? All I am going to tell you is this, Ric is scheduled to get out of the hospital today, and Vince has told me to let you know, you mess up _again_ and you're done for, mister! You understand?"

"Ok," Kurt swallowed his pride hard, "I understand. Is he still in the New Jersey hospital?"

"I would think you could figure that out, since you are so smart after all, right? All I know is that he is flying down to Georgia later on today and should be getting to the hotel by tonight. You do your part in this plan, and you will become new Heavy Weight Champion of Smack down. You don't, however, and you can kiss your dreams of jumping over good-bye! Get to me when you finish off the job." Kurt then heard the phone click off as his heart began racing. He looked at the clock once again; it was only 9:35 in the morning….he only had less than 12 hours to get the job done or _he_ was done for. _Forget about going back to sleep_, he thought to himself, because he was now wide awake…..

--------------------------------------------------

**On the Highway toward Georgia: 9:36 am**:

Shawn heard the soft snoring of his only son as he turned out of another exit ramp heading toward Georgia….five more minutes, and they would be entering the state. He had figured out the directions from the gas station for himself, all he had to do was ask a waitress he had bumped into while eating at a restaurant. It was a flying J he had found while on the way out of town and since Cameron had begged him to stop, he did. The food was alright, but the people there had been so nosey. "Can we have your autograph?" was the most common question he had heard while trying to eat his dinner. Another question he had heard, and this one really irritated him was: "Hey, is this storyline thing between Vince and you for real?" Darn right it was real! It was as real as they come, hell; his wife had been murdered for crying out loud! But don't expect for the fans to know that. While trying to swallow his pride, as Vince had so plainly put it, he signed some autographs and before he knew it, he and his son were out of there. And no later, he had found the highway exit out of town. His son had fallen asleep some time later in the night, and it was then that Shawn had realized what he really had to be thankful for. His son was the only one left for him to hold on to. And if Vince or anyone else did anything to take him away…..they were going to be deadly sorry, that was all he could say about that! His mind began to race with thoughts once again, when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Shawn questioned while trying to keep his voice low enough so his son could sleep.

"Hey Shawn," said an old familiar voice on the other end, "I heard what had happened to your wife….I am so sorry. Is there anything I or anyone else can do to help you?" Shawn sighed with relief, why it was none other than Marty!

"Marty? Marty Jennety? NO WAY! Oh man, it is so good to hear from you once again! Finally, someone who actually isn't after me! How have you been?" He cringed as his son began to stir in the seat right beside him. But wow was it a good thing to hear his old pal's voice once again.

"Hi, are you ok? I am so sorry for your loss Shawn. How is everyone else fairing?"

"We're hanging in there," he responded as he glanced down at his peaceful son's face, "yea….I know…I miss her so damn much! Whoever has done this to her, is going to be paying for it so badly….you can only imagine! I want whoever has done this, if the lord forgives me, to be punished for all eternity! I'm sorry, Marty….hopefully you can understand."

"Yea, and apparently, I don't blame you. Listen, you're on your way down to Georgia right?"

"Yea…..that's where I am heading. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Darn it," he heard Marty say over the phone, "I'm sorry, I have to go, my wife needs me to mow the lawn." Shawn sighed…..it was so good to be talking to his friend again.

"Ok….you forget to do it again?"

"Yea….and she still holds a grudge against me for the time I forgot to go shopping for her, isn't that a kicker?"

"It is….alright; I'll let you go…..hopefully we can meet again sometime."

"Hopefully that will be sooner rather than later! Ok, talk to you later. And Shawn…."

"Yea?"

"If you need to talk or if you need anything, anything at all-you know where to call, ok?"

"Ok," Shawn managed to say as he felt his throat tighten once more, "will do. Later." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket; he looked back up out the windshield, just in time to see the Georgia state sign cross over his car's roof.

---------------------------------------------

**Orlando, Florida: State Arena: 10:00am:**

Stephanie stood right beside her husband as she looked around the main arena. The ring was set, the lights had been put up, and the seating arrangement was already being placed, and they still had seven more days to go before the Royal Rumble. The company was making progress, and so were she and Hunter.

"So, I take it we're all set." She stated as she watched one of the technicians tighten the ring ropes a little more.

"Yea…..except for one thing….."

"And what is that?"

"Can you absolutely be sure that we finished what we had to….if you catch my drift?" Stephanie smiled at that question, how could her husband be second guessing her father's genius plan?

"Of course we finished it, honey. Why? Something wrong?" She wrapped her arm around his waist as she continued to gaze up at the men working away on the ring posts.

"No," Hunter forced a smile as he answered her question, "nothing is wrong at all…" He kept his eyes glued to hers as she touched his embrace. Although she couldn't read his thoughts, he knew that if she could, she wouldn't be as happy as she was then. He just hoped that their plan was working just as it should be.

If they thought their plan was going accordingly, they were unfortunately terribly mistaken……

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but please forgive me; I have not had much time as of recent to write. Please read and review…..so therefore I can improve my writing. Thanks! And for those of you who can't wait…here is what is to come:**

**Chapter 13: Raw before the Royal Rumble happens and someone unexpected turns a favor**

**Chapter 14: The Royal Rumble!**

**Chapter 15: some surprises are in store for the Show Stopper and Vince discovers that not all is well with his plan.**

**------Hope you're enjoying the story so far! More updates coming soon! ------**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Last Step**

**Hotel in Georgia: 8:45pm:**

Ric Flair had been through quite a bit within the past week and hopefully, nothing else would come of what happened several days ago. He set down his bags on the hotel's lobby floor as he pulled out his ID to show to the desk clerk.

"Room for one, please?" Ric said as he handed over his ID card. The woman standing right before him had brown eyes and bright red hair. _'So darn tempting,'_ he thought as he watched her slide the card into the data base in the computer scanner, '_I have seen all these beautiful women and none of them are charmed by my hansom good looks. What is this world coming to?'_

"Your room is number 235, have a nice night." The woman replied with a smile on her face. Ric just smiled back.

"You too, ma'am." He said as he winked at her and walked toward the flight of stairs. He hadn't noticed it, but the woman had winked right back at him during his departure. He ran up the stairs and toward his hotel room door. The numbers were strangely crooked and gold plated. Usually they were silver plated and remained upright. Maybe this was just an older hotel room, he thought as he slid his room key through the lock. Once inside the door frame, he could tell something was a miss. There was a strange scent to the room, an order if you will that he couldn't necessarily place. Thinking it was his own imagination, he sighed and walked into the main bedroom, and that was when he nearly had a heart attack, seeing the man who was standing right before him, inside of his hotel room! "Kurt…..what are you doing in here? How did you get in here?" He asked as his face grew blanched.

"Ric…please don't call the cops, because I am here to do you a favor…." Kurt approached him ever so slowly and continued talking. "Ric, please, I am doing you a favor…..you should be feel lucky and thankful right now that you're not dead! But if you don't cooperate with me, you may be." Kurt kept his voice calm and reassured. Ric put up his fists and stood defensively against the wall leading to the door.

"How did you get in here? What do you want?"

"Ric, I will explain myself shortly, but for right now, I need you to listen to me. I have been sent here to get rid of you….you do as I say, and I won't have to do so. Don't do what I tell you, and you'll be seeing the hospital room again, if not the inside of your own coffin. So please just _listen_ to me!" Kurt almost shouted as he remained standing still. Feeling this was his chance to remain unscathed and thinking Kurt might be talking seriously, Ric put his hands down by his sides and surrendered.

"Ok, Kurt, what is it that you want. Just please, don't threaten my life, and it will be ok. Now just tell me, what do you want from me?"

"I won't threaten your life if you don't make me. What I want from you is just your full cooperation for the time being….the rest will come later. As for now, just do as I say and everything will work out the way it's supposed to." Kurt pulled out a thick rope he had taken to the hotel with him and showed it to the Nature Boy, who's face was pale as paper. "You see this?" He motioned to the rope in his hand.

"Yes." Ric responded with a shaky voice.

"Just let me do what I have to do, and you will remain alive to see another match!" Kurt said as he lengthened the rope within his hands and crept behind Ric, who was standing still.

"What are you doing? You going to rape me or something, because let me tell you something, boy, my door doesn't swing that WAY! WHOOO!" Ric practically shouted. Kurt looked around scared and nervous.

"Just do as I say…" Kurt whispered into Ric's left ear, "and you will live to see another day. Just shut the hell up and do as I tell you to!" Kurt then wrapped the rope tightly around the Nature Boy's neck and began to strangle him. Ric began to struggle, until the rope tightened, and everything around him faded to black…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raw Headquarters, 11 pm:**

Vince had just finished a phone conference with Paul Heyman concerning the ECW PPV. It was so damn stressful to be the head honcho of the number one wrestling company in the world to date. He pondered into thought, when he heard his office phone ring.

"Yes," Vince said abruptly.

"It's a done deal; Shawn is the only one left we have to worry about." Hunter exclaimed over the line. Vince was feeling rather doubtful, but hoping for the best of news, he listened in.

"Oh really, how is that so? It is official, the kid's gone?"

"Yes, no word on the kid's whereabouts whatsoever, and not only that, but Kurt has done his deed in getting rid of any evidence pointing back to me and/or Steph, so he can now officially jump ship, right?"

"Yes, he can. So everything is taken care of, I see. Nice job Hunter, so therefore, you deserve a reward, how does a title shot at Wrestle Mania 22 sound?" a smile crept across the demented man's features.

"Wow, really? That would be wonderful. Thanks Vince, you're the best!" Hunter said cheerfully. Vince's smile grew; he knew he would like that. He ended the conversation quickly, due to another employee walking through his office door. "Hey listen, I'll have to get back to you." He hung up the phone and stared at the man right before him. "Why if it isn't for Marty Jennety! How may I be of service?"

"How does giving me a job sound? I really need this right about now. I'm in some legal trouble, and I desperately need the money." Vince glanced the man in an up and down motion, and came up with a sly plan. Not trying to raise suspicion, he decided to end the silence that filled the room.

"Oh, is that so? Ok, well, I'm sorry for your trouble, but I'll tell you what I will do. You know I'm a fair man, how about some time after this weekend's Pay per View; I will talk to creative in order to come up with something for you? How does that sound?"

"Sounds great!" Marty responded with a smile on his face, "can't wait until then. You will give me a call, won't you?"

"Sure will, _Marty_." He shook the former Rocker's hand with glee.

"Ok, I look forward to it. See you around, Vince." Marty said as he exited the room in a hurry. Vince watched the man slip out and then smiled to himself; he had just come up with yet another phase to his already proven plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hotel in Georgia: 12 am**:

"That's it, easy does it…." Kurt said as he lowered Ric slowly upon the hard wooden floor of the hotel room. Ric was out cold, and he knew it. Now it was time to make it official what had been "done" with Ric. He went through his full gym bag and pulled out his cell phone in order to make the determining phone call. "Yes, Hunter, it's done."

"What do you mean, it's already done? You finished him?" Hunter asked.

"Yea…..and to prove it, I am going to be sending the photos via fax. Need me to do anything else?"

"No…..and just to let you know, you better send those photos to me ASAP, got it?"

"Ok, Hunter, one question, do I still get my switch over to Smack Down or have you screwed me over?"

"I haven't screwed over shit. You know your contract is about to expire completely, and I already talked to Vince; it's a done deal. Just send me those photos by day break and you'll be all set. The championship belt is all yours." Kurt smiled; his plan had worked after all.

"Ok, will do. Thanks, and trust me, I don't think you will regret it."

"Sure I won't Kurt," Hunter said quickly, "I am sure I won't. Nice job…..now get rid of the body and get the hell out of there!" He said as he hung up on him. Kurt clicked his phone off and went back over to where Ric's unconscious body remained. Hunter hadn't known it, but he didn't necessarily _kill_ Ric, but rather strangled him to unconsciousness. The rope marks still remained around his neck, and that is just the way Kurt needed it to be. He needed to make it look like he had finished the job off completely. He grabbed the camera he had in his pocket and proceeded to take a bunch of photographs of his "handy work". Once ten shots had been taken, he put the camera away and crouched down beside Ric Flair. Only one thing concerned the Olympic Gold Medalist, and that was once Ric would awaken, how he was going to explain himself. Quickly, he grabbed a glass of ice cold water and splashed it on the Nature Boy's face. "Come on, Ric, time to go."

"What? What is going on? Where am I?"

"Don't worry Ric, you're with me, and trust me, nobody is going to be hurting you any time soon…." Kurt reassured the 16 time World Champ as he helped him back up on his feet. "Now it's on to phase two…"

"What do you mean," Ric struggled as he coughed from the strangulation, "phase two? You nearly killed me, you son of a bitch!"

"I know, but listen; Hunter is the one who hired me, ok? Now all I need you to do is to lie low for a few weeks. Let this entire thing fly over." He then saw Ric's face grow weary with shock.

"Hunter? HUNTER hired you to-to kill me? But why? What have I done to him?"

"I honestly don't know how all of this started. All I do know is that it has to do with this storyline thing between Shawn and Vince. And I somehow ended up in the middle of it. It was to honestly save the both of us, ok? Now just follow me, and I will show you the way out of here."

"Oh god! First you try to kill me, and now you are expecting me to trust you to lead me out of here? No way! You might try to actually kill me this time!" Kurt looked at the hotel room clock: 12:15am. Five more hours to go.

"Ric we don't have much time, I have to make this look like a murder, ok? Now just follow me!"

"But why me? How the hell did you get into my hotel room?"

"Let's just put it this way-it is so nice to know certain people, come on," he motioned as he pushed Ric toward the door, "either you trust me or the both of us end up dead, it's your choice." Ric hesitated for a few moments, before walking forward.

"Ok, but all I have to say is, you better have a damn good explanation for this!" Ric growled as he headed for the door.

"Oh trust me, I will have one alright…..just you wait and see…..come on, out we go." Kurt demanded as he pulled out his camera and closed the hotel room door behind them both.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Afternoon: in the Arena: 4:46pm:**

Hunter leaned against the wall as he put away his cell phone quickly. The deed had been done, and he had the photos to prove such. He pulled out the envelope filled with the images of a dead Ric Flair lying on his hotel room floor, with strangulation marks around his neck. Hunter just couldn't get over it; Kurt had for once done what he was told to do._ Remarkable_, he thought. Now as he looked down at the photos, Stephanie came up behind him, causing him to spook.

"Ahh! Honey, hey….." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, so we all set?" She then looked down at the photos. "OOOHHH, I see we had some fun last night….the Nature boy….why him?"

"He had it coming to him, trust me." He noticed how her face went pale. "What is something wrong?"

"Hunter, are you sure that everything is OK?" He caught Stephanie's drift immediately.

"Yea, about that, no word has been heard on his damn son, trust me, his son is gone….forever."

"Ok, that's good to hear….because you know how my father can get." They kissed once more in celebration.

"Yes, I do. Stephanie, one more thing that needs to be done for this thing to be over…."

"And what would that be?"

"Vince just has to finish off the job for good. We finished our part….now lets go celebrate, how about it?"

"Hmmm, sounds nice. But first I need to go settle some stuff with dad and Shane, you know, so I know what to put in the storyline for next week. I'll be right back." She said, letting Hunter's hand go. He remained standing up against the wall, just thankful that they had nothing to worry about; or did they? Little did he know it, someone had been listening in on his entire conversation. Right outside the doorway of his locker room, stood none other than Chris Masters. Although Chris had yet to realize completely what he had just ease dropped upon, he knew that Shawn would have to know what all had been said. Vince was obviously planning something for him, and Chris was destined to spoil it for him. Chris had been in a feud with the Show Stopper as of recent, but that didn't mean that he hated the guy. In fact, he rather appreciated him for all his dedication and hard work to get him to main event status. Had it not been for Shawn, Chris may not even be having a job right now. He felt that he had to make it up to him, so quietly; he headed off in the main locker room's direction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Arena: 7:40pm**:

Shawn ushered his son through the locker room door and set his stuff down upon the one bench edge that was closest to him; this would have to do for a hide out for his son until the taping was over. He knew whoever was after him would want his son as well. And since he couldn't still trust anybody to take on his son full time, Cameron was going to have to be with him for the remainder of the week. He was about to get changed when in came Chris Masters.

"Hey, Shawn," Chris said, practically out of breath, "listen; I think we need to talk." Chris then looked down to see none other than Shawn's son, Cameron, and from the sounds of what he had heard just earlier that afternoon, that couldn't be good.

"Chris, yea sure, what about? If this is about the storyline-.."

"Uh, no it's not….its about _him_." He responded as he pointed down to the little kid looking up at them both. Knowing he wasn't going to like whatever it was that the Masterpiece had to say, he told his kid to remain inside of his locker room while he followed Chris outside.

"Come on, Chris, what is it?" the Icon beckoned.

"You know, I have been looking around this arena for you several hours now, where have you been?"

"Hey, I can't help it that traffic around here stinks, alright? So just spill it….what is it that you need to tell me?" Chris was hesitant to reveal, but after a couple of moments, he finally began to speak his mind. He told him about the conversation between Hunter and Stephanie that he had overheard. "What? You mean to tell me that Hunter is in on this-AND STEPHANIE too? Oh my gosh…I can't believe this!" Shawn rubbed the temple of his forehead with his left hand in disbelief as Chris stood there; trying to make sense of what he had supposedly stumbled upon.

"What are you talking about?" _Like as if Chris didn't know?_ Oh man, how Shawn could have screamed out loud right there and then; this was all too much to take at once. He now knew for sure, it must have been the two of them that murdered his wife. Oh, they were so going to pay! Finally thinking it over for a few moments, his attention flashed right back to Chris once again.

"Listen alright? My wife was murdered, and my son was knocked unconscious, and Chris, you HAVE to promise me you won't tell a single soul, but by the sounds of it, I don't think that they know he's still alive! So do me a favor, will you guard Cameron tonight with your life while I am out there? Please, I beg of you, because if something happened to him-…" Chris stopped him from speaking another word; obviously the man was on the verge of tears.

"Shawn, it's ok, I will, I promise….alright? Here, just get ready for tonight and let me know if you need anything and I will watch over him for you. Just let me know when you are done and I will remain in here for the remainder of the night, ok?" Shawn slowly nodded his head and walked back into his dressing room; this was going to be a long night….

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Monday Night Raw: Georgia State University: 9:00pm:**

The fireworks and pyro went off and the show was underway. Vince stood in his office, preparing for yet another week of his favorite show. The opening match went alright from his point of view-although the crowd was dead silent through most of it. He didn't seem to mind though-this was his company, and he liked watching the divas; it made him feel aroused to a certain extent just watching them in those tight ass outfits. He was enjoying himself, until Linda came barging into the room.

"Vince, are we all set tonight?" Linda questioned standing between the door and wall.

"Yes, honey, we are. You look concerned, why?"

"I was wondering, looking at this mess between Shawn and you, are you sure that this is you know-just a storyline?" Trying to hide the truth for Vince was rather easy, so he simply grinned at the question.

"Honey," Vince said, caressing her shoulders from behind, "of course it is….why would it be any different? You know the fans just love to see this thing unfold before their very eyes…." Vince said, reassuringly. Linda turned around, catching the Chairman off guard.

"Look, Vince, I think you should really be less harsh with Shawn right now, because you've heard about what has happened to his wife, haven't you?" _Damn it! Don't tell me it's gotten out already?_ Vince couldn't help but think.

"Uh, no, I haven't, why? What's happened? Is she alright?"

"No, Vince, she's dead." Linda responded with a sudden shaky tone in her voice. "You haven't been watching the news, have you?" Linda walked a few feet from her husband, while trying to keep her cool.

"Why, no I haven't been, oh no…..I am so sorry…..when did she pass on?" He asked remorsefully.

"Sometime this past weekend. It was reported that she had a single bullet wound to her temple, possibly a murder charge might be in store for whoever did it. Isn't that a shame…..poor Shawn; being all alone like that. I feel so sorry for him. He loved his wife more than anything." Linda couldn't help but notice how her husband had become so quiet all of a sudden; _did he have something to hide?_

"I know he did, honey. He spoke so fondly of her all the time. Maybe he working a match tonight might be a good way to get his mind off of things temporarily. You know, keep him busy." He knew she wasn't going to buy into the idea, but hell, it was worth a shot. As long as she never knew.

"Honey, I don't think that would be such a good idea," she said as she looked back into his eyes, "his wife just got killed…..certainly there can be another way around it?" She could tell by the look in his eyes, something was a miss, but she was troubled by the fact she didn't know what that thing was.

"Well, the fans need to see the continuation to this storyline, you know? I'll think of something." He watched her walk out the door and silently cursed to himself; the world was discovering his devious plan against Shawn Michaels. _He'd be damned! He'd be damned straight to hell!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later On that Night: 10:15pm**:

"Chris," Shawn called out to him after getting into his leather chaps and chained shirt, "I'm ready to go…..just stay in here and watch over him for me please?" He asked as he tugged his son along into the showering portion of his locker room.

"Sure thing man," Chris said as he brushed the towel in his hand over his damp hair, "and oh, you might want to stay in the other locker room for the remainder of the night, Vince might come looking for you." Chris had a good point, and he knew all too well by now that Stephanie and her husband, if Vince saw his son with him and told them about his finding, would be after his son if they weren't already. He nervously gave him the agreeing nod of the head and walked out the door, leaving Chris Masters and his one and only son behind.

"…..He is the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!" Lillian called out as his music blared through the arena. He had to keep his mind focused, he kept reminding himself repeatedly. He had to act as if nothing was wrong. The match went smoothly, and he had beaten his opponent to a bloody pulp. It was after the match that had ruined his relief of a clear victory however. He went into the boys' locker room, just as he and Chris had planned, to take a shower of his own. His thoughts went from being on his deceased wife, all the way over to Ric Flair, _strangely_. His eyes welled with tears when the name Rebecca entered his conscious-he just simply couldn't let that memory of her lying on the floor like that go. Hunter and Stephanie were going to be paying dearly, and he'd be darned if it wasn't going to happen the next time he saw either one of them. He washed his face with the spouting water from the shower head as the thought of Ric Flair came to mind. _What had happened to that man? He hadn't heard from him in quite a while. And yet he was supposed to be out of the hospital by now, wasn't he? _Oh, maybe he just needed an extra day to recuperate; but even Shawn knew, that wasn't like the Nature Boy, to take off of work like that_-he loved it here_. This was probably why he couldn't stop thinking to himself about the old guy. Finally, with the shower shut off, he made his way over to the bench and began dabbing his face with the freshly dry towel; that was when he heard footsteps making their way towards him inside the room. When he looked up, it turned out to be none other than Vince McMahon_, like as if he couldn't make his night even worse than it already was!_

"Hey, Shawn….." Vince said as he sat down in a chair directly in front of the Icon. "I was just saying that you must be one lucky son of a bitch! I mean, I have heard of rabbits being pulled out of hats before but god damn! Your luck will run out…believe me."

"Vince, why are you doing this to me? Look," Shawn inquired as he put his hands on top of Vince's, "if this is about me telling you to move on, then I'm sorry. But how about you do whatever it is that makes you happy-alright?"

"Makes me happy? You know what, Shawn, you have a good point there…in fact, that is exactly what I'll do! I was thinking, you know, how about we go to turn back the clock some five, ten, twenty years even. Come on, Shawn what do you say? Let's have those all night parties and let's go back to a time when things were about _sex, drugs and rock and roll_! Come on, join me, Shawn….and my cause, what do you say?" Shawn glared at him with disgust in his face- _Is that what he wants? Is this what it was all about? Or was it_? He didn't want to go back to his old ways-he was happy and content or **_was_** happy and content the way his life had been around the present time. There was no way in hell that he was going back. And he wasn't about to hesitate telling Vince how he felt.

"No, never," Shawn said in response to his boss's question. The camera kept rolling, although Shawn had wished it wouldn't. He watched as his boss's face turned from being pleased, to being almost in a sick like state. _Just what had gone wrong with this man?_

"Fine, you want to be that way. I'll tell you what; you know how I've been telling you that your luck will run out? Well guess what, at this Sunday's Royal Rumble, it will do just that! Just you wait and see…." Vince snapped out of his chair and walked out of the room with Michaels glaring behind him; _my luck **will** run out?_ He had news for Vince and everyone else-it already had! The cameras followed Vince out the door and finally for what seemed to be the first time all night, Shawn was finally alone in the locker room. He couldn't handle being there any longer, so he picked up his bags, got completely dressed, and headed back to his own locker room; where Chris and Cameron were still waiting for his return.

"Cameron, Chris?" Shawn said quietly as he entered his locker room. He was greeted by Chris's voice calling out to him from the shower compartment of the room.

"Yea, Shawn, over here!" Shawn walked over and saw him and Cameron playing checkers, or what he assumed was checkers. "He-ha-ha! Man, you beat me again!" Chris said to Cameron.

"King me!" Cameron let out with glee as Chris picked up another checker piece, his last one in fact.

"Oh, alright…..you win!" Chris sighed.

"Yay! I beat the masterpiece! Hurray! Daddy!" He ran up to his father. Shawn bent down to scoop his son up into his arms. It was such a relief to feel his son's gentle arms grasping around his neck.

"So, we all set and ready to go?" He asked his son.

"Yup! All set!" Shawn then gave a grateful glance toward Chris.

"Thank you so much for watching him. I owe you one."

"Yea, well, what you owe me is another win." Chris said, jokingly. Shawn reassured him that he would think about that and out the door they went; but not before Chris called after them.

"Hey, Shawn….you know, maybe I should walk with you…." Shawn got his drift and took him on his offer. Five minutes later, as they walked toward the exit doors, Shawn spotted Hunter and Stephanie walking the opposite direction of him. Gritting his teeth tighter than ever, Shawn approached the couple apprehensively.

"Hey, Hunter…mind if we talk?" Shawn said with emotion foiling in his voice. When he saw the shocked and scared look on both of their faces, he knew he wasn't supposed to be there, finding him with Stephanie; especially so soon after the murder of his wife after all.

"Uh, yea, Shawn…what's going on?" Hunter's and Stephanie's face went pale….an ultimate sign of guilt, Shawn thought.

"Oh, I'll tell you _what's going on_?" Shawn said as he clinched his fists together in anger. "You happen to know anything about my wife's murder? Like anything at all?"

"Uh, yea," Hunter said as he and his wife shared some nervous glances back and forth, "we have. And we're terribly sorry for your loss, Shawn…if there is anything we can do for you…"

"Oh there is something you can do for me," Shawn thought for a second, "you know she was beaten to death, right?"

"No she wasn't," Hunter admittingly said, "she was shot in the head!" Chris watched on as Shawn moved closer to the both of them.

"That is _exactly my point_!" Shawn pointed out. "There is no way that you all would have known that without actually being there on the scene, **_is there_**?" Shawn then saw both of them switch quick glances before Stephanie ran the opposite direction and Hunter chased after her. Shawn quickened his pace, and grabbed Hunter around his arm. "Oh no you don't! GET OVER HERE YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!" with that, Shawn started wailing on Hunter, he blacked out temporarily, so he couldn't remember all that he had done or all that had happened. All he could hear was Chris trying to grab Cameron and hold him back while Shawn kept punching and kicking the crap out of his former best friend. Shawn kept at it until his fists were covered in blood, and it wasn't his blood either. But it was the blood of Hunter that covered his hands. Realizing that Hunter was completely out, Shawn stopped swinging and just stood over him, looking back at his blood covered hands and down at Hunter's bloody gashed in face. Nothing could have felt better right at that moment in time. The only thing that would bring more satisfaction to the Icon would be if he could actually end the life of his wife's murderer. Suddenly, he set out to do just that and continued kicking and punching some more; until Chris came up behind him and tried to pull him back. "You killing Son of a BITCH! You are going to pay! Let go of me!" He cried out to Chris, who was still behind him. And without thinking, he elbowed Chris, sending him to his knees in gasping pain for a few minutes; allowing Shawn to run back up to Hunter's still body and kick it once more. Stephanie then called for security and both Shawn and his son were escorted out of the building; leaving the mess behind them.

"It's ok….shhh….it's ok…calm down Cameron, calm down." Shawn said, hugging his son to comfort him. He wished he could have ended it all for Hunter right when he had the chance, but thinking of his good Christian nature, he had been glad in a sense that he hadn't; there would be other days that Hunter could get his.

"Damn, you did a number on him in there," a voice said from behind. Shawn got up to see who it was, and of course, it was Chris Masters.

"I'm sorry you had to see that-I..."

"No don't be…..I don't blame you for being so frustrated….but don't worry…..Hunter will get what he has coming to him…." Chris stood there and watched Shawn hug his son some more.

"I certainly hope so…." Shawn said in return, "I certainly do hope so…."

**Author's Note: So there is the end to chapter 13. I finally got it finished! Sorry I haven't updated in so long….my mind has been on a writer's block as of recent; but hopefully I will be able to continue here soon. Tell me what you think….the more feedback I get for this story, the better. I am really thinking of where to take this one…..and I'm still rethinking the ending. I also know that the speech that was shown on Raw wasn't actually the same as in this chapter so please forgive me-this is fiction after all. Well, hope you all have enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 of The Last Step

Author: Alliegirl4life

Characters: Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, and others

Warnings: Suggestions of the following: kidnapping, murder, and violence

Note I: Sorry for the late update for anyone who has been reading. Updates may become less frequent

Note II: based on Royal Rumble results….but not exact….

Ok, the last time we left off, Shawn had just discovered that Hunter and Stephanie were in on his wife's brutal murder. Vince is still at large and is not showing his face to the Heart Break Kid…but don't worry…he's gonna get his sooner or later….

**The Royal Rumble PPV**:

Shawn pulled his wrist tape from underneath his gym bag and proceeded to put it on while his son watched and waited.

"Dad…?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you have to fight tonight?" Obviously his son wasn't fully aware of how things worked around here, so Shawn let out a sigh and prepared to give the best answer he could conjure up.

"Because, Cameron, it's my job. And don't worry…dad will be alright…." He looked into his son's worried eyes and almost wanted to break down…these last few weeks were hell on earth for him….and he wished his son had known that.

"Ok….just please…don't get hurt."

"I won't, I promise….." Shawn smiled and patted his son on the shoulder; he just hoped that he wouldn't get hurt too bad….because with everything that had been going on, that would be the worst thing that could possibly happen…or was it?

"Ok, Shawn, you ready?" Chris Masters asked as he entered the locker room. Shawn turned to face him.

"…Yea….lets go get 'em." He said, throwing on his tank top. Cameron began to follow, but was soon to realize that he wasn't supposed to follow his father out to the stage. He saw his father turn to face him and knew he had to stay within the locker room. "Cameron, listen, you're gonna have to stay here….."

"Shawn," Chris suddenly asked, "who are we going to have watch over him….you know Stephanie and Hunter…their still around, and in order to get back at you for what you did to them last week….."

"Ok, hey, who isn't involved in the rumble tonight?" Shawn asked sincerely.

"Uh…let me think……I know Tyson isn't. He was kicked out, remember?"

"Oh yea. Ok then, go get him and ask him to watch over my son." Shawn stood by his son's side for a few moments until Chris returned with Tyson by his side.

"Ok, here he is….Tyson…you see Cameron?"

"Yea…." The taller, heavier man mumbled, looking down at the little boy.

"Can you watch over him while we wrestle the Rumble?"

"Sure…anything you say…." Shawn then hesitantly handed his son over to the man and walked out the door, but not before hugging him good bye first. If only Shawn would have known…that that could have been the one thing that he would later come to regret…..

**The Match**:

"……Shawn Michaels!" Finkel's voice boomed over the microphone. This was it, he told himself…..if only he would have known what was about to happen to him.

The match went underway as all the superstars entered the ring one by one….Shawn was one of the last ten to enter the match up so he was out there by the time half of all the guys had been eliminated. He got inside the ring and was automatically jumped upon by Big Show and Kane…followed by Carlito and as scheduled, Chris Masters. He was alright with it…he wasn't suppose to be the last one eliminated anyways. As he continued to fight, he spotted Vince and his son, Shane, make their way down the ramp. Shawn sat up from his position on the canvas and began to seethe with anger. Just the sight of this man was beginning to really piss him off. He stood up and looked around the ring, and suspiciously, everyone around him was knocked out cold. _How could that be….just a moment ago they were all fighting?_ But that didn't really matter because as Shawn kept his attention full-force upon the Chairman of the Board, Shane crept up from behind, and unexpectedly threw Shawn over the top rope-eliminating him from the match! Shawn glared up as the son of the WWE danced in the middle of the ring-celebrating Shawn's sudden loss. The Heart Break Kid then turned to face Vince, who was standing directly behind him, and began to chase after him as fast as his legs could possibly take him. Shane watched on as his father was being chased to the back and proceeded to follow suit. The crowd roared on as the match continued….

**Meanwhile Backstage**:

Tyson tightened his earring as Cameron sat there watching him.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked him.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm just fixing my earring." He remarked smartly. He couldn't help but smile though, he had to admit, Shawn's only son had to be the most inquisitive kid he had ever set eyes on.

**"O**h…ok." Cameron looked around his father's locker room as the man just stood there in silence. Tyson had to take a shower sooner or later…he was scheduled for a dark match at the end of the night. So, not really taking the thought into much consideration, he set his stuff down, and took off his shirt and placed it on the bench in the corner.

"Now Cameron that is your name, right?" The boy nodded. "You stay right here while I go to take a shower, alright? If anyone besides your father comes through that door over there….you scream your lungs out, ok?"

"Ok…..I will."

"Promise….?"

"….Promise…." Cameron smiled as he pinkie swore the man covered in tattoos. The man proceeded to go behind the shower curtain to take his shower…but he was unaware of one small little detail…..while making that promise….Cameron had his fingers crossed the entire time……

**HHH's Locker room**:

"Damn it, I knew that kid wasn't dead yet! Vince is going to kill me!" Hunter growled as he paced back and forth while looking at his wife sitting on the leather couch.

"Yea, I know…he's gonna kill me too. You know how he is Hunter."

"You don't think I already know that? Jesus! What do I tell him? What do WE tell him?"

"Honey, calm down, I'm sure that we will figure something out, don't worry."

"Don't worry? GOD! You have no fucking idea, do you? When he says we're dead-he means it! We are DEAD! As simple as that." He massaged his bruised forehead with frustration. "Damn, that hurts!" His wife came up to him and tried to hug him, but to no avail. There was just no getting past it; they were in trouble….and there was nothing to little they could do to prevent what was coming to them….unless…

"Hey, Hunter, I think I know a way out of this…"

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

"He had his son here the last Raw taping, right?" She smiled as he suddenly looked up and grinned. Obviously, he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Yea……and you suppose….he might have him here tonight…."

"If daddy never finds out that the boy is still alive…we may just be able to get out of this once and for all."

"You are brilliant, you know that! But we still don't know if he is…." And as if on cue, Shane came running through the door. "Yo, Shane, what's going on? What's the big hurry for?"

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but have you seen dad anywhere?" Shane said, out of breath.

"No…..we haven't, why? What happened?" Stephanie intervened.

"Shawn, that damn son of a bitch, is chasing him down the halls and such…I can't find him! Have you seen him?"

"Uh, no…but Shane…have you seen a little boy running around here tonight at all?" Hunter inclined. He thought for sure that Shane wouldn't have the slightest clue as to what he was talking about.

"Why, yes I have…he was walking away from Shawn's locker room door just a few moments ago as I ran by. Why?" Hunter kept his mouth shut but was determined to get Shane out of that room as soon as possible.

"Ok, just wondering. I haven't seen your father, but if I do, I'll make sure to send him your way, ok? Now, can you please excuse Steph and me…?" Shane, seemingly getting the hint, walked toward the door.

"Ok, thanks man….I owe you one." And with that, Shane was out of the room, and running down the hall on his quest to find his father. Hunter turned to face his wife.

"You ready? Come on," he said, grabbing her arm, "time to go…."

"Go where?" _Like as if she didn't already know!_

"To go finish what we started so damn long ago!"

**Out in the hallway**:

Hunter looked around, until he saw a small figure walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

"You see that?" He asked his wife quietly.

"Yea…..want me to grab him?"

"No….just wait here….." Hunter approached the corner, to find the small boy leaning against an adjacent wall. Hunter crouched down to his level. "Hey there, little fellow. What is your name?" The boy crawled away a few feet from where he was sitting.

"Uh, my father tells me I shouldn't talk to strangers…."

"Well, I'm not a stranger….I'm your father's friend….." Hunter said, hoping the boy hadn't remembered what happened in the hotel room a few weeks back.

"No your not…." Hunter looked over to his wife around the corner and gave her the signal to go in and grab the young boy. "AAAHHH! DADDY HELP! NOOO! MMPPPHHH!" Steph wrapped her hand around the boy's mouth to muffle the screams and picked him up into her arms….and that is when she and Hunter made their fast get away.

**A few minutes later**:

Shawn ran down the hallway, looking for his boss, whom he had since lost sight of. That damn bastard! But as he ran around the corner…a whole different matter was at hand….there he saw his only son, Cameron, being pulled along by Stephanie and Hunter down the hall. Shawn called out only to have all three of them turn around to spot him.

"NOOOOO! CAMERON! Noooooo! BRING HIM BACK HERE! PLEASE!" Tears ran down his cheeks as he saw his son being pulled through the exit front doors and out into the parking lot. He ran as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. He just barely exited the doors as he saw his son in the back of some limo being taken away. Shawn ran even faster, dying to catch up with the speeding vehicle…but after several minutes of running at full speed down the busy stretch of road, his legs gave out and his pace grew slower with each passing second. His vision became blurred by the tears as the limo's back end lights grew further away from view. He stopped running as the limo completely disappeared….and that was when he knew…he had already been too late….

**A/N: Ok that is the end of Chapter 14…sorry it was so short….but obviously not many people seem to be reading this. For those of you who are, your comments are greatly appreciated! More soon! And don't forget to check out my newest endeavor-I've Lost My Smile!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 of The Last Step. If you've made it this far….then great! **

**Please read and review!**

**Continued….**

Shawn knew it was too late. Those bastards had taken his son and as he looked around the street he stood on, he realized there wasn't even a car he could use to catch up with his son's kidnappers. That is when it happened….he heard someone honking the horn at him; he stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Shawn…..are you ok? Get in!" Chris Masters ordered. Shawn frantically got into his friend's car, not knowing what had just happened.

"Chris, I thought you said you were gonna watch him! Why did you let him out of your sight?" Shawn responded, tightening his fists with anger. "You know, you're lucky I don't kill you!" That last comment had sounded so unlike him, but he really didn't care. All he cared about was getting his son back. Hunter and Stephanie were going to be sorry they ever messed with him. Much less take his son away! He was gonna get him back, no matter what it took.

"I'm sorry….I had to take a shower and he must have slipped out on me….." What else was he supposed to say? He thought for a moment before continuing. "Well, at least we know who's behind your wife's murder." Shawn rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe this!

"Now we know?……Is that all you care about? Chris-I just lost my son! They took the only thing I had left away from me! First off, how can you be so damn sure! It could have been ANYBODY who killed Becky!" He couldn't believe his own ears-he was filled with so much fury over his son's kidnapping that he didn't seem to care about finding his wife's murderer. What was wrong with him?

"Shawn-calm down! Think for a second, alright? These two assholes steal your son-STEAL, meaning kidnap him-from YOU! You don't think that is enough to show that they are probably the ones behind the murder on your wife too? In fact, who's to say that they haven't been hired by somebody? Huh? Who's to say that someone else isn't responsible for the hell you've been put through?" Shawn's heart skipped a beat-he recognized that phrase from somewhere before. _Hell, being put through hell…Wait!_

"Chris…..I think I know who might be behind all this…." Shawn hesitated for a second; could he be wrong?

"Who, Shawn? Who could possibly be doing this?"

"Chris…..think about what you just said, who has enough money to hire both Stephanie and Hunter to take my son away from me? Chris….if you know Hunter any, you'd know that he don't do work for nothing."

"Oh my god." Chris stopped the car abruptly and looked at Shawn for a solid minute without saying a word. For some reason, he couldn't help but assume that both he and Shawn had the same exact person in mind. As silence instilled within the car, Shawn clinched his fists together and held in the urge to explode with anger right there in the passenger seat of Master's car while he thought of what to do next. All he cared about was finding his son. Whoever was indeed behind this, instinctual knowledge or not, Shawn was getting his son back no matter what. Thinking fast, Shawn grabbed his cell phone he had in his jeans' pocket and called the police. He now knew for a fact that if he and his son were to make it out of this predicament alive and safe, he was going to need some outside help.

---

**On the road-the same time**:

It was about that same time Stephanie and Hunter were heading back to their secret hideout where Vince was waiting after the elimination of Shawn had taken place. With the annoying little brat crying right between the both of them in the back seat of the limo, the situation seemed to grow rather annoying as time went by. _When would the damn kid ever shut up_? Frustrated, Stephanie slammed down her cell phone and glanced at Hunter.

"Shut him up, Hunter! God!" Hunter glanced at the annoying brat who was now tied and bound against the seat. He then grabbed another piece of duct tape and wrapped it over his mouth to muffle the sounds of his screaming. Stephanie suddenly grabbed a hold of her phone to contact Vince in order to let him know the plan had been carried out successfully.

**Meanwhile, Stanford, Connecticut: 11:30pm**:

Marty had been trying to contact WWE Headquarters for the past three hours, and still no one answered his phone calls. He was told by Vince himself that he'd be involved in some storyline situation here soon, but in order to get down to all the details surrounding his part in the bout, Marty had informed the boss he would be contacting him soon. Well, this was the fifth phone call he had made and had no luck getting through. _Something has to be wrong_, he thought to himself. Yes, it was getting late; but the Headquarters always had staff members on stand-by 24 hours a day! If Marty had learned anything during his entire career working for the WWE, it was if you couldn't get through to any of Vince's main offices, something was up. Throwing down the comforter off his bed, he stood up and grabbed a set of clothes to get changed into. He figured that if he was going to get to the bottom of what was going on, he might as well check it out himself. Not thinking twice, Marty changed into a suitable outfit of clothing, grabbed his car keys, put on his shoes and headed right out the front door. Not quite aware of what he was about to get himself into.

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took as long as it did for me to get back to this story. Don't worry though, sooner or later all of this will come together, and I tell you now-I will not let you down! But keep in mind, it may take a while. If you like what I have written so far, please feel free to review; thanks**!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 of The Last Step**

**Disclaimers: You know by now, and also, characterization may not be accurate.**

**Warnings: Mentions of violence and drugs in this chapter; as well as some events within the storyline have been altered to an extent. So with that in mind, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Stanford, Connecticut, 12 25am**.

Marty stepped out of his vehicle and peered up at the tall building that stood before him. The building was none other than WWE Headquarters, and at this hour of the morning, it appeared pretty deserted. Pretty deserted that was, until he made his way through the front entrance doors, which had been left unlocked for some unknown reason. He walked through the large main hallway looking around in order to see if anyone was at the front desk. Disappointed to find no one there, he turned to his left and made his way up the stairs. He knew this was trespassing, but at the time, that didn't seem to matter.

_Why was the place so empty_? He couldn't help but wonder to himself.

After he had walked up the two flights of stairs, he strode toward Vince McMahon's office. He could get in some nasty trouble for doing this, but again, curiosity was getting the better of him and he was determined to figure out exactly what was wrong. Fooling with the door knob and finding it unlocked, he pushed the door in quietly, and made his way inside.

Once inside, he saw one single lamp that stood on top of the mahogany desk of his boss. He flipped the lamp switch and took a glance at the piles of papers and books that lay there. He felt tempted to look through some of the files, but made the decision not to. Instead, his eyes zeroed in on one particular piece of ripped notebook paper that remained on top of the massive pile of papers and supposed documents. Marty kneeled in closer to get a better look.

_To my secretary: Take the bottle from my desk and deliver it to the arena before Monday's taping. It is the one specific bottle with the name "Shawn Michaels" stamped on the front. Thank you._

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Vincent McMahon._

Not knowing what to make of the note he had just read, Marty looked around frantically to find exactly what the note was talking about. Then, the thought hit him; he crouched down and opened the first desk drawer. Located inside, was a white bottle with his former friend's name literally stamped on the front.

_What the hell?_ Marty heard himself asking. He slowly grabbed the bottle to get a better look at it; as it turned out, it was a prescription for sleeping pills! Vince had intended on drugging Shawn Michaels! Quickly, he placed the bottle into his pants' pocket and switched off the lamp and proceeded out the door. And none too soon, as someone who worked in the office building was heading down the hallway from the opposite direction. Feeling panicked, Marty ran down the stairs in a quiet fashion and rushed through the entrance doors as fast as he could manage without striking up suspicion.

He climbed into his car out of breath, yet feeling relieved over what he had just done. He hit the accelerator, and drove back to the hotel; thankfully in one piece.

**The Next Day: Monday, 12 pm, WWE Headquarters**:

Vince McMahon was set on still making Shawn's life a living nightmare, and this day in particular was no exception. Sitting alone in the lobby, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket in order to contact his one and only daughter, Stephanie McMahon.

"Hello, Princess…..is it done?" He looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Yes, dad, it's done. We have the little twerp, now what do you want us to do with him?" _Brilliant!_ Vince thought to himself with a grin on his face.

"Do whatever you want to the little bastard! Hell, I don't care what you do, just make him suffer! You'll get your money when this whole thing is through; I guarantee it. You and Hunter are doing a great job so far."

"Thanks Dad," Stephanie was heard saying over the other line, "you and Shane did eliminate Shawn from the Royal Rumble, right?"

Vince smiled to himself. "Yes we did! Honey, you should have seen it! We eliminated that son of a bitch, and Shane gave him what he deserved….."

"Oh, Daddy, that's great news!"

"Oh, honey….one more favor to ask of you…..if you will?"

"Sure, anything; just name it." His daughter was so willing, he loved it!

"About tonight….you see, I was thinking you could help us with tonight's taping. Since Shane is going one-on-one with Shawn, I was hoping you'd be able to give that bastard a little _something _before the match; a present if you will. We wouldn't want Shane to get injured by the hands of that sick son of a bitch, now would we?" Vince scanned his surroundings, and was pleased to find the coast was clear. He then turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Of course not." Stephanie replied. "What kind of _something _would this be?"

"Glad you asked….." Vince said in response. He then laid out the idea to explain her part in his genius plan to make Shawn's existence in the company a living nightmare. He and his daughter agreed on the details and after it was all over, Vince disconnected the phone call and headed upstairs to his large office.

Once inside his office, he immediately went over to his desk, and found the pile of papers nearly undisturbed; except the top piece of ripped loose-leaf paper. The note had been moved over to the left of the pile, but other than that, nothing else appeared to have been touched. Then just to make sure, he went for the one place he knew his sedatives were located: the top desk drawer.

…To find the initial bottle was missing! He was aghast for a moment; his secretary hadn't been in his room yet, had she? To find a replacement for the last one had been easy, but he had yet to give the new woman the order to deliver the bottle to the arena in preparation for the taping. Thinking to himself of who could have come into his office before his arrival, he absently replaced his hand into the drawer and pulled out something else.

It was yet another bottle of sleeping sedatives he had put in there just in case of something was to happen to the first bottle. He smiled to himself gleefully. That bastard was about to get what was coming to him; yet he had no idea about it whatsoever.

**Meanwhile, Stephanie's hotel suite, same time:**

Stephanie placed her cell phone back into her purse with a smile on her face. Her father was so sadistic; she couldn't help but admire him in a way. Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted, however, by the little child she and Hunter had kidnapped just the night before.

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled at the boy named Cameron. Thinking of which, Stephanie could have almost laughed to herself: what kind of idiot would name his or her kid "Cameron"? Such a stupid name for a child!

"My father is going to kick your butt!" The boy replied harshly. Stephanie gave the boy a sudden look of shock and dismay as Hunter laughed to himself.

"Oh, that's no way for a young child to talk!" Stephanie told Cameron. All of a sudden Hunter decided to cut in.

"Steph, leave the boy alone. He's upset that his father isn't here to '_save the day'_! Isn't that right, Cameron?" To this, Cameron gave both of them a disgruntled glance. Feeling fed up with the boy's nonsense, Stephanie grabbed yet another piece of duct tape and placed it over the boy's mouth to shut him up.

"There, that should do the trick, little bastard!" She watched on as the boy struggled on the bed spread with his legs and arms tied and bound together. Whoever had taught the boy how to speak was one nasty individual. The boy hadn't quit yelling at the both of them since the moment they kidnapped him! It just came to show how much of a true 'Christian' Cameron's father really was. '_Shawn is such a hypocrite_', Stephanie thought to herself. It was certainly a good thing Shawn was being taught a lesson by her father; that was for certain. She and Hunter watched on as the boy began to struggle on the bed even more; all while thinking that her father's plan for later that night was pure genius!

**Stanford, Connecticut: 2:30pm**:

Marty looked down at the bottle setting upon the small desk inside of his hotel room for the third time while thinking of what to do first. The shock of what Vince had been planning for Shawn later in the evening still had him feeling stunned. Hesitantly, he picked up the hotel room phone and dialed Shawn's cell number. After a few moments, he heard someone connect on the other end.

"Hello, Shawn?"

"Marty? Oh my gosh…..how are you doing?" He heard Shawn ask in a muffled tone. Marty found himself holding the prescription bottle in his free hand as he attempted to tell Shawn what he had discovered.

"Shawn, were you planning on having a match later tonight?"

"Yea, why? It's just a match; Marty….it's no big…"

"Shawn…..it is a big deal….I am warning you now, don't do it! I have a feeling Vince has something planned for your match tonight….and I'm just telling you not to go through with it…." All he heard was silence on the other end; just what was going on?

"You mean to tell Vince has something to do with this? How do you know?" _He doesn't know?_ Marty found himself asking no one.

"Well, I did do something I wasn't supposed to, Shawn. I sort of crept inside Headquarters early this morning and…"

"You did what?" Marty cringed for a second; he knew he shouldn't have revealed that much. "Marty, if someone would have found you snooping around-…."

"I know, I know. Shawn, I went into Vince's office and discovered something I think you should know about…." He told Shawn about the bottle and the note that he found.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? _Sleeping pills_? How do you think they're going to manage that?"

Marty thought for a minute. "I don't know; good question. I wish I knew myself. Listen, Shawn…just watch yourself, alright?" He glanced at the clock and figured he should let the man go. "Shawn, I have to go. I wish you luck tonight, and whatever you do…."

"I know….Ok; I'll talk to you later. I'm still trying to look for my son….those two are going to pay if it's the last thing I do…." _Those two? Wait, Shawn knows who took his son? _

"Shawn….wait…. '_Those two'_? What are you talking about?"

"Hunter and that gosh darn Stephanie! Marty….they're the ones who took him…..gosh knows where but when I get the chance, I'm gonna make the two of them sorry they ever messed with me and my family and get my son back!" With that, Marty heard the line disconnect; leaving him all alone with the bitter silence that surrounded him. Just what had he gotten himself into? Was Shawn's son going to be found? If so, will he come out of this ok? So many questions on his mind that he unfortunately did not have the answers to.

**Later on that night: Monday Night Raw: 10 15pm**:

Shawn continued to pace within the facility of his locker room while attempting to keep himself together. He felt as if he was on the verge of losing his mind. Not only was his son still missing, but tonight Vince had seen it fit to put him into a match against the so called "Prince of the WWE", Shane McMahon. Just when things couldn't have become more hectic, in came a backstage manager telling him he was needed somewhere else in the arena. Grudgingly, Shawn put down his bottled water on top of the desk and left the room.

Just as soon as he was gone, in came Stephanie McMahon, who was set on finishing her father's plan. She dug into her shirt, pulled out a small packet of crushed pills, and proceeded to pour the white powder into Shawn's water bottle. _It's just too perfect_! She thought to herself as she slipped out through the door, unnoticed.

Five minutes later, Shawn had returned to his locker room to discover everything was undisturbed; or so he had thought. As it had turned out, someone had relayed a phony call to him, and the backstage manager had not been aware of the misleading disconnection on the other line before leaving the phone off the hook in the office. Then, with his mind still on his missing son and his match for later that night, he grabbed his bottle of water and took a drink; unaware he had just fallen into Vince's trap.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**:

"….He is the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!" The announcer called out as Shawn made his way down to the ring. Throughout the entire night he had to continuously remind himself to keep his composure during his match. Shane was already in the ring, and as Shawn climbed through the ropes, he suddenly remembered something he had seen a while back. Although it had seemed irrelevant at the time, Shawn had remembered taking notice of Shane hiding out in the mall while he and Candice were doing the skit together; Shane was in on the whole thing as well! Recognizing that fact, he charged at his boss's son as soon as he heard the bell ring.

But then, something strange had begun to take hold of him. Shawn felt his body go numb for seconds at a time and realized his vision was growing blurry. Before he knew it, he had fallen to the mat, unable to move. Shane suddenly covered him, and though Shawn tried to get the shoulder up, he found he could not, and heard the ref count to three before signaling the bell to be rung.

He had lost the match against his own will; all thanks to whatever was in his system. He looked up at Shane as he celebrated with his father: the boss of the WWE; and it was then when it occurred to him: Vince might have also been in on this the entire time.

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: I hope you don't mind, but from now on, this story is not going to be so tightly knit around the actual storyline that had taken place before Wrestle Mania 22. I hope you've enjoyed, and please send along your comments; thanks.**


End file.
